Codename: The Doctor
by Pongo0614
Summary: Peter is part of a secret part of the secret service where all agents are known as the Doctor. When he is asked to bring in the Impossible Girl, he starts to feel his life unravelling. Why does he feel like his whole career has been a lie?
1. Doctors

_Hey guys, here were go with another story._

 _I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the others. This is a multi-doctor story as well. I hope I get everything right._

 _Just so that nothing is confusing, I have used the actor's names as the Doctor's names._

 _Updates will be slow for the moment as I haven't had much chance to write._

* * *

 **Doctors**

"Morning Peter."

Peter groaned as Tom came into view but managed to force a smile onto his face.

"Scarfy." he said, nodding his head towards Tom.

"Come on, you shouldn't be so cynical. You've started to act like William."

"I am not cynical."

Tom's phone rang. "Sorry, duty calls." He said as he looked at it.

Peter rolled his eyes. If anything, he was just glad to get rid of him. He had never really been a people's person. He walked through the building as he made his way to his desk.

If you looked at him, you would have thought that he had been in the business for a while. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Peter Capaldi had been picked during the later years of his life. He hadn't got the skills in technology as some of the younger Doctors had but he had the gift of the gab. He could easily talk his way out of a situation.

The Doctors was a branch of the secret service. They weren't widely known in the public domain but there were a few lucky people that did know about them. At that moment in time, there were 12 men that all went under the same codename, The Doctor. In addition to the same codename, they all used the same cover name of John Smith.

They all had their numbers. William was the first to be recruited, making him the first Doctor, through to Tom who was the fourth Doctor and then so on and so forth to Peter, who was number 12. Officially it is said that there are 12 Doctors but there were a few people who knew that wasn't true. Peter was meant to be number 13 but one went against the meaning of what it meant to be a Doctor and was struck off and 'forgotten'.

"Twelve, Kate wishes to see you in meeting room 2. Now, please." Someone shouted at him.

Peter just sighed as he turned around and walked towards the meeting room. It was Monday morning and the urgency meant only one thing. He was going to be given a mission. If anything, he was a little excited. He hadn't been anything specific for a while, it was mainly paperwork.

He was quite surprised when he was David and Matt in there as well.

"You wanted to see me." Peter said as he sat down.

Kate slide a file across the table towards him. "We need you to bring in this person."

Peter opened the folder to see just a picture. The woman in the photo was obviously aware that a photo was being taken because she was smiling right at the camera. He couldn't tell much from it other than her obvious features. The main one being her bright brown eyes.

"Who is she?"

"She is the Impossible Girl. That kinda all we know and have on her."

Peter looked up at her. "Sorry?"

"She is … very good with technology. Every time we get a bit of information about her, she … hacks in our database and deletes herself. Even Matt hasn't found a way to stop her yet."

"She was mine." Matt argued.

Kate calmly turned to him. "But you got distracted."

Matt opened his mouth but closed it again before straightening his bow tie. David laughed at him.

"What did she do to you?"

Everyone looked at Matt as he started to turn red.

"We found him tied to a chair in just his boxers and bow tie. I will admit that it is the worst that we have found an agent." She turned back to Peter. "You are our last hope of bringing her in."

"I won't get distracted." He tried to reassure her.

* * *

After doing a bit of asking around, he found out that she had gone under a number of names. Clara, Oswin, Oswald just to name a few. There was nothing really linking her to anything. He did a quick search for the names he had before remembering that she wasn't on the system any more.

He sat back on his chair and ran his hands through his hair. He should really get it cut, it was getting unmanageable. His hair that was.

Peter looked at his phone. He still had a few contacts from his earlier days that could possibly help him out. It wasn't necessarily the thing to do though. Kate always preferred it if they did their own research but they all usually had a starting point. He only had a picture.

He pocketed his phone before leaving his desk. It wasn't going to be the phone that he called them on, but he had to take it with him.

* * *

Peter arrived at the house and gave a quick look to his left and right before knocking on the door. She had told him what to knock beforehand so that they knew it was him. He knew that they couldn't let any old soul in.

The door opened to a short, stocky man opened the door.

"Doctor."

"Strax." Peter said as he entered the house.

"She has been waiting for you. You know that she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Sorry, the boss wanted a word to see how I was progressing."

It was the golden rule between them. They knew Peter's name but used his codename as a way of trying to protect him. There was still a few people out there that didn't need to know about the Doctors and who they were.

In return, Peter wouldn't ask what they were doing. These were people that he had met during his last job and they were probably the last people that Kate wanted to know about him, let alone help him with his mission.

"He is here."

Peter took a seat as Strax left the to it.

"How has life been treating you then Doctor?" The woman opposite asked.

"Good and you Vastra?"

"Same. Now what can I do for you?"

Peter reached inside his jacket for the photo and handed it over to her. "I need to find out about this woman."

"Pretty."

He smiled. "Of course that would be your first opinion."

"Why?"

"I don't actually know. I just have to find her and bring her in. I don't think I am meant to tell you this but I am their last hope. She must be dangerous or have done something wrong. We don't just bring in people for not good reason."

Vastra looked at him. "I will get onto it."

"Thank you."

"Well I do owe you, don't I?"

"I think I owe you for a hell of a lot more." He smiled at her before getting up.

"I would ask you why you changed your career again but I doubt that you will ever give me a straight answer."

"I was chosen by them. I didn't think it was something you said no to."

"I still think you are running from something."

He chuckled. "Oh I am. I am running from anything and nothing."

He turned to leave. He exited the room and said a quick hello to Jenny, who he had helped out from being caught, before leaving the house. If there was someone who was going to help him find her, it was going to be the Paternoster gang.


	2. Companions

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Shall we see the other side of things_

* * *

 **Companions**

The only sound that could be heard was the furious tapping of the keys in the keyboard. The person knew how close they were to completing the task in hand. Suddenly it stopped and they smiled at the screen as it showed that she was successful.

"And the Impossible Girl does it again."

"Oh god, you're not at it again, are you?" Amy said as she jumped down the few steps into their control room.

"Not at what again?" Clara tried to sound innocent.

"Deleting yourself. She won't be happy."

"Well I have successful managed to get into the Doctor's database and deleted myself again for the eleventh time. I can't allow them to have all that information about me now can I?"

"I am sure you would love to gloat about how you did it."

"Let's just say, Eleven didn't have the most imaginative password in the world. It's wasn't bowties, but I remembered something that he had said about fish fingers and custard. I thought it was worth a try. Got in with his password after the third attempt. So I used his login to delete myself this time around."

Amy dropped into the seat next to her. "What do you get out of deleting yourself?"

"Other than the challenge, just a sense of justice. I mean I haven't been here long but even I know that we shouldn't be the ones that they should be tracking down and keeping an eye on."

" _Earth walker to Impossible."_

Clara leant over to the speak and pressed the button. "Impossible to Earth Walker, how can I be of service?"

" _Have you deleted yourself again?"_

"Might have done."

" _Well I have inside knowledge that you have. Cl - Impossible, you promised not to do it again. And you wonder why they have sent all of them after you."_

"I had hoped that there was more, I hoped for one with a little bit more courage."

"You left the last one humiliated." Amy commented.

Clara shrugged. "He shouldn't have been such a show off. Maybe if he wasn't so damn cute, still not my type though, I would have taken something as a reward. Maybe his bowtie."

Amy couldn't hide her smile. "To bad you have had them all after you."

"I know." She pouted. "And they were just getting fun as well. Boy the man could flirt."

"No, not all the Doctors just yet."

They both turned to the voice and saw Sarah-Jane standing just up the stairs.

"Really? I thought that you said that they could only have twelve 'regenerations' and that included the one that isn't mentioned." Clara said.

"It seems like they have commissioned another one. There is now a Twelfth Doctor."

Clara smiled at the prospect. "One more to embarrass then."

"By the looks of him, that might be a little hard than you might think."

"I have always loved a challenge."

Sarah-Jane shook her head but smiled. "Anyway, how is Martha getting on?"

* * *

There are a few things that her job had taught her and there were other things that life had taught her. She knew how to take out a grown man of any size with just a few moves because of her job. She knew that it was safer to keep her back towards the wall because of her job.

Clara shivered as she made her way home. She just couldn't shake the felling that she was being followed. The felling had been there since she had left the tube station.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. She saw some of the people that she recognised, who were usually on the same train as her. There was always a beggar sitting as the station hit the street and she would always throw a few coins into their cup or hat or whatever they had.

She reached into her bag and got out her phone. She could have keyed in a number to call if she was jumped but that wasn't what her initial plan was. She knew a phone could be practical and distracting as well as a good weapon. Smash the end of hit onto their hand or swipe it against their temple, either way they were going to let go.

The feeling didn't go as she entered the building and walked up towards her flat. Even when she was inside and locked the doors, she didn't feel a hundred percent safe.

Maybe it was the prospect of another Doctor having to piece her life together to try and bring her in. He wasn't going to succeed and she was going to make sure that she was going to have as much fun as possible.

She imagined that he was going to be a similar age or younger than Eleven was. She wonder whether it would be easy enough to wrap him around her little finger as Eleven was. God that man was a flirt and she did enough it, maybe more than she would ever admit. He was handsome and maybe they would have had a chance if he wasn't already taken. It was a bit of a shame really.

Clara sat down with a glass of wine. She had to have something to try and push the feeling away. This was the easy part for her. She allowed the Doctor to come to her first. Part of her hoped that he wouldn't take long before he would find her. She couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

"Ma'am, I think I have found her."

" _Really? When you said you were good I didn't expect you to have results this soon. Any details I can hand over?"_

"She lives in Shoreditch. I have had a number of people surrounding the various buildings. We suspect that she lives on her own by the size of them. Anything else you want to know?"

" _Her name might be nice."_

"Didn't get that. I will get my boys on to it in the morning. If not, I will at least have the number of the flat. I am sure your client can find out from there."

" _I am sure he can. Thank you, you have been very helpful."_

The man put down the payphone. This wasn't his ideal line of work but it was something where he could be paid quickly and the more information he got, the more he would be paid. He knew that he would have share his earns between the people that had helped him but they would hopefully have enough to get themselves a couple of hot meals.

He exited the box and walked towards the building that the woman lived in. He walked along with his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. He didn't want to be homeless but he was happy enough living on the streets. It had become second nature to him.

A hand clamped over his mouth and he tried to struggle out of the grip. He was put into a headlock and could feel the air being pushed out of him.

"Darling, you shouldn't have helped them."


	3. Research

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Let's see how Peter is getting on_

* * *

 **Research**

Vastra's research had been a start but now that the line had gone cold, it left Peter just a little more frustrated. He searched through a number of databases, searching the names that he already had, putting in a number of different variations, in hope that something would come up.

He leant back in his chair.

"I hear that you have the Impossible Girl."

Peter turned in his chair to see Sylvester. "There is nothing on her."

"I might still have a little bit of my research on her if I can find it. I will give it to you."

"Thank you. What can you remember about her?"

"She likes to play games. Did you hear how Matt was found?"

Peter smiled. "I have been told as I have been told not to get distracted."

"Something will come up. I am sure of it. Just keep on the look out."

He watched him go and realised he had not learnt anything. He turned back to his computer. Vastra had asked him to look into something for her due to the line going cold.

He scrolled through the results that came up and printed off a few bits and pieces that he thought that she might find interesting.

* * *

"Your man's disappearance seems to be only one of many." He said as he handed over the information. "The number of homeless people on London's streets seems to be dropping but empty homes is at an all time high."

"What are you suspecting?" Vastra said as she looked at what she was given.

"I think that someone is using their want and need for shelter and maybe recruiting them for some reason or killing them. There have been a slight rise in unexplained deaths but someone of them have been closed and been put down to either dehydration or the cold because they were homeless."

"I can see why they recruited you."

Peter sat back in his chair. "You know I wanted to leave that life behind anyway."

"But look at you now. I think you should leave them and join me. We could make a very good team."

"Have I given you food for thought then?"

"I will investigate the deaths more by trying to use the influence I have in Scotland Yard but I think the disappearances will need more than that. How busy are you?"

"I only have the Impossible Girl at the moment."

"Could you investigate further for me?"

"Will try to."

Peter rubbed his hands along his thighs.

"Doctor, what are you running from?"

He looked up at her. "The past. I am hoping that it doesn't catch me up."

"Do you think it will?"

"Possibly."

He waited for her next question and was quite relieved when it never came.

"I am sure you have other things to do." Vastra said. "As do I."

"I will keep you updated." Peter said as he stood up.

"And I will keep you updated as well."

He nodded her head to her before leaving.

* * *

There were other ways that he could search her. With the picture of her ingrained in his mind, he scrolled through the list of people that had the name of Clara on Facebook. It wasn't really ideal. There were thousands, if not millions, of people on there but none that had her face.

He shut his laptop before sighing loudly. He had to do something. He had to just clear his mind for a bit. Maybe if he wasn't thinking about her constantly, he would find something.

His phone ran and he groaned when he saw the name on the screen. He was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Jack?" He said as he answered.

" _For a moment then, I thought you weren't going to pick up. I hear that you have been given the Impossible Girl."_

"How the hell do you know that?"

" _I do still talk to David. He said he shouldn't have mentioned it but I know how worked up he got over her. How you finding it?"_

"This is the woman who deletes herself from every database for fun. How do you think I am finding it?" He said sarcastically.

" _Drink?"_

A drink didn't sound like a bad idea. The bad idea was going out with Jack on a Wednesday night.

"One and that is it. Some of us have to work in the morning."

" _Mate, you are on the Impossible Girl. You won't be knowing anything until she wants you know about it. The usual place?"_

Peter agreed before hanging up and getting quickly changed.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"There has been a drop in the number of homeless on the streets." Peter said.

"That wasn't really a question."

"I worry."

"Why?"

"You know my past. You have been the only one to get it out of me since I became … you know. I worry that something is coming back or I will be found out for what I was and my life will go bad again."

"What do you mean?"

Peter dropped his voice to a murmur. "There was a plan that I heard of that used the homeless as … sort of soldiers. Their want and need for food and shelter would make them easy targets to recruit. Once they had got them then they place a microchip or something like that so that so that they have total and utter control of that person. Whether it could be done or not, I have no idea."

"If it did they would need a number of people to experiment on."

"Going back to the homeless and maybe a few unexplained deaths."

"Okay, what does this have to do with the Impossible Girl?"

"Nothing but I was just … looking at a few things and found it. I just wondered if you had an opinion on what could be happening." He lied.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "You could be right or just the level of homelessness could have gone down. It is about time that it did."

"Another?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

Jack nodded and he got up to walk over the bar. He scanned around the room and that was when he saw her. The unmistakable face of the Impossible Girl.


	4. Drinks

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Drinks**

"We should go out tonight."

Clara turned to Amy. "Really? It is a Wednesday."

"We haven't been out in a while."

"She is right." Rory said as he carefully walked down the steps and handed them a cup of tea each. "It might be nice to do something other than just work together."

"We haven't really had a chance to be ourselves. I know I have felt more like Pond than Amy."

"Same here really." Rory agreed.

"When was the last time you felt like Clara rather than the Impossible Girl?" Amy asked.

Clara opened her mouth before closing it. It had been full on since she started. She felt like she knew her fellow Companions but she really didn't know them for who they are. She just thought that it was part of the job.

"Exactly and everyone should be available. Martha comes back today and I know that River, Rose and Donna will all be up for it. It will just be a few drinks between friends."

Clara smiled. "Yeah, alright. I am in."

* * *

They had all brought a round so far and it was Clara's turn to. She grabbed her purse and walked towards the bar. She had definitely had enough to drink. She looked around at the everyone else in the pub. It was quiet full for a Wednesday night.

She leant on the bar as she waited to be served.

"What you drinking?"

She turned to the man next to her. "What does it mean to you?"

The man laughed. She took a few moments to take him in. He was definitely handsome and she didn't mind his grey hair. He looked sharp in his suit.

"Oh, I wouldn't allow a pretty girl like you to buy her own drinks."

This time she laughed. "God, you're trying to hard mate."

He snorted. "Sorry, I am not used to this. I think I am a bit rusty."

"If you need a teacher, I could help but I would hope that you are a quick learner. Also I am buying for my friends over there as well as my own drink." She gestured with her head the table.

He looked over at them. "I will buy their drinks as well."

Clara shook her head. He was definitely trying too hard. "Look order mine then and I will buy theirs. They have brought me drinks all night. It is only fair that I buy one back isn't it."

"What you drinking then?" He asked again.

"Double vodka and coke."

He managed to flag the barman down quickly and ordered.

"I didn't catch your name earlier." He said while they waited.

"I didn't tell you."

"John Smith." He said, holding out his hand to her.

Alarm bells sounded in her head but she still gave him her real name. "Clara Oswald." She shook his hand.

"Pretty name for a beautiful girl." John said as their drinks arrived.

"Down boy." She said as she took a sip of her drink. Clara quickly ordered her drinks before the bartender ran off again.

"Can't I compliment a lovely lass without having other intentions?"

She didn't really understand what came over her. She blamed the alcohol. She rose up on her tiptoes.

"Maybe I have got use to the men of my generation. Maybe that's where I am going wrong. Maybe I need an older man." She whispered seductively into his ear.

She felt him shiver before turning and placing her drink on the tray and returning to the table. She watched him as he tipped back his drink in one before obviously ordering another.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

Clara didn't turn to her but just keep looking at him. "John Smith."

* * *

She felt excited as she saw him standing outside the pub later that night. She walked over to him.

"Hey?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Hello, didn't think I would see you again tonight."

Clara smiled back at him before almost tripping. He just about stopped her from falling on the floor.

He chuckled. "Good night then?"

She stood back up. "Maybe a bit too gooder of a night."

"Those are usually the best."

The taxi stopped in front of them. The driver leant over and called out the passenger window. "John Smith?"

"Look, why don't you take this one and I will order another one?"

"Don't be so stupid." She said to him, opening the back door. "If we have both come to this pub, we cannot live far away. Come on we will share it."

He sighed before joining her in the back. She rattled off her address before he said his. The driver decided to drop her off first.

Clara tried not to notice his body heat rolling off him. She wondered that if in her drunken condition she could push it further. She rested her head against his shoulder. He moved about a bit before he got comfortable. She was wondering if she had done something wrong as he had stiffened up. She could smell the whiskey on his breath. They remained silent throughout the whole drive.

The driver announced that they had arrived at Clara's destination.

"Look, you can come up if you want. Maybe I could give you some of those lessons now."

He visible gulped at the suggestion. "I shouldn't really. I mean … I wouldn't ..."

She rummage through her bag before scribbling something down. She handed it out to him.

"Well how else are we going to meet up?" She said when he didn't take it immediately. Later she knew that she would look back and maybe regret her decision to give her personal number to a man that called himself John Smith when she knew there was a Doctor after her.

John took it with a smile. "Maybe we would just bump into each other again."

"It doesn't usually happen like that."

She opened the door and got out. As soon as she got up to her flat, she wrote down the address that he had said. If he was a Doctor, she could easily tap into his internet to see what he had been googling to confirm her suspicions.


	5. Distracted

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Sorry this is a little later in the day. I have work experience on Thursdays and don't have the time to update before I go._

* * *

 **Distracted**

Peter woke up and groaned at the headache already forming. He wasn't as young as he used to be but he was certain that he could hold his drink a bit better. He may have had more than he had anticipated having but he really needed it after bumping into Clara.

He sat up. He had bumped into the Impossible Girl. He had her real name, her address and phone number. She had flirted with him and asked him to come back with her.

He groaned louder. He had actually enjoyed the small amount if time that he had spent with her. He was sure that he would probably still smell her perfume on his jacket.

When he was told not to get distracted, he thinks that what they mean. She was extremely beautiful, even more beautiful in person. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he was a man. She wouldn't ever be interested in someone like him. Then he remembered what she had whispered to him.

He was screwed. He got distracted.

* * *

"Twelve, I have word that you went out with Jack last time and talked to girl for a little bit." Kate said.

He would have turned to her but he didn't trust what she would be able to read from his face. "Yeah, that happened."

"He tells me that she was very beautiful with brown hair and big brown eyes. Who was she?"

He remained reading what he was, hoping that she would just leave him alone.

"Twelve?"

"Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl." He said as he turned to her.

"Sorry?"

"I believe that Clara Oswald is her real name. Whether she gave that to me by accident or on purpose I am yet to find out but I am following up what I found out last night."

"Good work." Kate said, surprised. "Why didn't you arrest her there and then?"

"I was out with a friend. I wasn't prepared for an arrest."

"Or you got distracted?"

"She was rather drunk as well." He was really trying to sideline this conversation.

"You got distracted. God, men. You are all useless." Kate exclaimed.

"She is far more beautiful than I had imagined. The photo that you have of her only shows a proportion of it. Look she is going to be more difficult than I originally thought but I will not do anything to jeopardize the mission. I gave her John Smith last night as my name and ran off a random address when she insisted that we shared a taxi. The only thing is, if she is as good as she is, she will know that I am a Doctor."

"Well that has just notified us that she now knows that we are after her."

"What should I have done then?"

"You shouldn't have spoken to her. You are our last chance Twelve." Kate said as she stormed off.

Peter dragged his hand down his face. He had the most information that he had for days and he had got it by doing the wrong thing. He always felt like he was in the wrong. He always felt like he didn't deserve to be a Doctor.

"Wow, you got her flustered." Matt said as he sat on Peter's desk and started to pick up pieces and play with them.

He took them out of his hand's before he broke them. "Well, apparently I did the wrong thing to talk to the Impossible Girl last night. I am not about to tell her that I brought her a drink either." He paused. "And please leave the things on my desk alone." He almost shouted.

"Calm down mate. I know how stressed I got with her. I just couldn't work her out. Most of the other guys had only met her once but I had met her three different times, each time she gave me a different name. No one knew what to call her until me. We were just given a face and told to find out as much about her as we could. I gave her the codename, Impossible Girl. Clara Oswald. I would have loved to be the one to find out her real name as well."

"Have you finished?" Peter said as he turned back to his computer.

"What I mean is, I know how hard Clara can be. I mean, you know how I was found. She never did that with any of the other Doctor's. She saved their lives and then gave them a wink before running off into the sunset. I got the closest to bringing her in."

"Is that why I am your last chance?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Peter sighed. "Why do we have to bring her in? It seems like she is doing a good thing if she has save a few Doctors in her time. If we are just bringing her in for deleting herself, then isn't that a little … harsh."

Matt straightened his bow tie before jumping off the desk. "It's not important why you need to bring her in. Just Kate has passed the job to you and you need to fulfil it."

"I don't want to be bringing in an innocent person." Peter called after Matt as he left.

* * *

She was good, he would give her that. No Facebook, twitter or any other social media that her generation used constantly. Well that was only if it was under a different name.

The phone number she had given him must have been a personal phone because it was mainly filled with text and phone calls from her dad and Gran.

There wasn't much evidence against her to say that she needed to be brought in.

Peter sighed. He might have not be in the business as long as them but he knew the other side of it. He knew what criminals would do. They wouldn't leave trails like that. They certainly wouldn't give out their own personal number and details. They would always have an alias.

He couldn't work her out and he couldn't work out why she needed to be arrested.


	6. John

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I hate it when you have weeks when you cannot write and then you have days were you bash out chapter after chapter. I also hate writing stuff in my head. I literally wrote part of a chapter in my head while I was cycling and when I went to write it, I forgot it._

 _Now there was no Clara last chapter because this chapter is all Clara_

* * *

 **John**

Clara pulled the covers over her head as the sun hit her eyes. She was never going out with them, ever again. It wasn't that she didn't have fun or anything like that, it was the headache that had already formed and the fact that her throat felt so dry. She just wanted to sleep all day rather than go to work.

She grabbed her phone off her bedside table and looked at the time under the covers. She was late. If she left at that moment she could potentially make it in but she just needed to make herself look better than she felt.

She managed to pull herself out of her bed and trudge across the hallway to her bathroom to get in the shower. She hoped that it would help wake her up as well as soothe her head. She didn't usually take paracetamol for headaches but if she was going to get through the day, then she need to.

She quickly dried herself and got dressed before Rose called her.

" _Where are you?"_

"Just leaving now. Sorry I overslept."

" _Or are you hungover?"_

"I really didn't need to drink that much."

" _If you get in quick, the bacon sandwich I brought you might still be warm."_

Clara's stomach turned at the thought. "I will be in as soon as I can." She hung up before grabbing her purse.

Her eye caught the piece of paper with John Smith's address on it. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. She could take it to work with her. It would be easier to search for in on their database rather than having the break into someone else's to have a look. She placed the paper in her purse before she threw it into her bag and left her flat.

* * *

The address was a dead end. He had given a dummy address. She felt so annoyed with herself and rather glad that he did turn her down last night. Even though he was exceptionally handsome for an older man. She cringed at everything that fell from her mouth. What was she thinking? The alcohol. She had to blame it on the alcohol.

Clara really hoped that he wasn't the next Doctor. He just … didn't seem like the type that they would go for. With Ten and Eleven being so much younger, they wouldn't jump to someone of his age. They would be looking for someone who could grow into the role.

She really didn't understand why she was so worried about it.

"Is John Smith only common because the Doctor's have used it so much over the years or is it just boringly common that they have just taken it?"

"Why?"

Clara shrugged. "Just wondered really."

"Are you in love?"

She dropped her legs down off the table and sat up straighter. "Why would you think that?"

"We did all see you with that older gentleman last night. You two seemed rather chatty." Rose enquired.

"He brought me a drink. That's all. He was trying way too hard anyway." Clara sighed. "He just happened to call himself John Smith and we shared a taxi last night and he gave a dummy address. Oh my stars, I gave him my phone number as well."

"Are you worried that he is the Twelfth Doctor then?"

"Yes but … he can't be, can he? Just them all seemed to be getting younger and … well you know, you would expect them to find someone to sort of grow into the role. Eleven was really young."

"It doesn't matter if you find him attractive though. I mean David is a little older than me. And I will admit, we were worried that you wouldn't find someone. Everyone has someone here. There was a bet that you played for the other team."

She wasn't bothered about the bet. Clara would be the first to admit that she did experiment a bit before working out her sexuality.

It did bother her that Rose was right, they did all have someone. It didn't use to bother her much. She didn't really care if she had a boyfriend. But as she got older, she had hoped to met that special someone. She didn't really believe that there was the one but she wanted someone.

" _Faithful to Wolf, I think we have a situation."_

Clara looked over as Rose walked to the microphone.

"Wolf to Faithful, how can we help?"

Clara started to type as she hacked in and brought up all the security cameras in the building they were in. She quickly flicked through them until she saw Donna. "I've got visual."

" _I've lost Earth Walker."_

Rose turned to Clara and she flicked through the camera's again.

"She isn't in view of the cameras."

" _She told me to meet her where I am now. I don't know whether to bring this up but there is a note. It is like a ballot box with a cross through it. You know, like the ones the use on the posters leading up to the election."_

Rose looked shocked. "Get yourself out of there and bring the note. Keep yourself safe."

They sat in silence for a bit. Rose still looked shocked and Clara couldn't think why.

"The Doctors need to know about this." Rose stated after a while. "We need them to see this."

"Rose, they are too busy trying to follow and stop us to notice anything else."

Clara watched her drag her hand through her hair.

"This is serious."

"I could guess that by how you are acting."

"Sorry, I have to tell Sarah-Jane." Rose got up and walked towards the steps.

Clara stopped her. "Rose, what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"If it is bad, then we all need to know how bad it is."

"Just believe me when I say this. This is as bad as it can get in this job. That is a sign that he is back. We thought last time would be the last of it but it isn't. We are all in danger now and the Doctors need to know."

Clara let her go.

She had no idea what Rose was talking about and she thought about researching it. She tried to think about a time where that could have been big news but realised that if Rose had been a part of it, it wouldn't have become public knowledge to what happened.

If it was as dangerous as Rose said it was, then she was sure that they would find out. They would all have to be prepared.


	7. Coffee

_Thank you for the review._

 _Don't worry about the Codenames, I did make them up from things that the companions had done during the show. They will all be introduced later._

 _Now for no drama this chapter._

* * *

 **Coffee**

Peter was quite glad when he walked into the little kitchenette, that they had in the office, and saw the out of order sign on the coffee machine. It meant that he had to go out and get a coffee if he wanted to and he could sure do with one at the moment.

He had been following up any leads and trails that might lead him to the reason why the Impossible Girl needed to be arrested and brought in. It had confused him to no end. He really didn't understand it all. He needed more answers.

There had also been his sideline research into the homeless disappearances. The plan that he had told Jack could be happening and he didn't know whether he should tell someone about it. If it was happening, it could be the start of something new, something chaotic.

He wished that he could tell someone about it but then questions would arise to how he could know of such a plan. He was found by the Doctors exactly the same way as he was found by someone else. If he was being truthful, he was expecting everything to go wrong soon. Maybe this was the start of it.

Peter jogged down the stairs of the building. He squinted his eyes as the sun hit them before reaching into his jacket and pulling out his sunglasses. As he walked down the road, he wondered if he should have gone back to the office and asked if anyone else would have wanted one but then he realised that he could have been trying to bring back 12 plus coffees or teas. It wasn't worth it.

Even though he had said to her that they might just bump into each other, he didn't really expect that it might happen. It had been a few days since their shared a taxi and he was still quite unsure to what he was suppose to do.

Clara smiled at him as he joined the queue. "What you drinking?"

"I can get my own."

"You brought me a drink last time we met. I am just returning the favour."

"It's fine."

"I insist."

Peter gave her a smile. "A latte."

He watched her as she leant over the bar slightly to order their coffees. She looked at him to whether they were drinking in or not and he shrugged at her. She made the decision that they were drinking in and handed him his coffee as she turned to find a table. He quickly grabbed a handful of sugar before following her. He could sense her eyes on him as he poured 6 sachets of sugar into his coffee.

"Sorry, I didn't realised that you want coffee with your sugar."

He smiled at her comment. "I just have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"I can tell."

"And sometimes it just helps me think."

"What are you thinking about?" Clara asked.

Peter took a sip of his coffee before he answered. You was going to be his answer but he realised that it could be seen in two ways. One, confirming that he was a Doctor and after her, or two, really creepy and like he is some lonely old man with nothing better to do than think about girls half his age.

"Just boring everyday things. Trying to sort out my life."

"You must have sorted out your life by now."

He chuckled. "It is an ongoing problem."

"Do you work nearby?"

"Yeah, just a few blocks away."

"What do you do?"

Peter didn't really understand what she was trying to get to. Maybe she was hoping that he would slip up. "Just boring admin work. Sometimes I don't understand why I have stayed there for as long as I have done. You? What do you do?"

"I do … a little bit of everything. I am like a fill in." She said apprehensively. "I am a trained teacher but I am more a supply teacher at the moment. There aren't many jobs going. So at the moment, I am currently unemployed."

"I am sure you could get a job in a school if you want to."

"Nah, I would only like to be a substitute anyway. I know it doesn't apply to them all but sometimes the kids can be horrible. I wouldn't like to be subject to it all the time."

Peter automatically agreed with her. He definitely knew how horrible children could be. "I have always found adults easier to deal with, even as a child. Yeah, kids are horrible."

He tried to push back the memories but it was hard to. He had gone through years of putting up with people that they all came charging at him at once.

"Bad memories?"

He looked up at her. He knew that he must have zoned out for a bit. He sighed heavily. "It is all in the past now. You can't change it even if you tried to."

Clara nodded at him before sipping on her coffee.

Peter looked at his watch before quickly finishing his. "I should be getting back now. They would probably be wondering where I got to. Thank you for the coffee."

"You never rang me." She said as he stood up.

"Did you want me to?"

Clara looked up at him. "Maybe."

"Maybe I will." He said before walking off.

* * *

Clara wanted to bash her head on the table after he left. Why did she say that he never rang? This time she couldn't blame the alcohol.

She groaned into her hands. That man could be after her for some unknown reason. That man could have arrested her on two separate occasions but didn't. She had never been this casual with a Doctor before.

This was bad.

What Rose said to her came back. She did find him attractive and there were worse people that she could want to go out with. Just … why did he have to be a Doctor?

That was realistically the only obstacle in the way. His age didn't matter to her and she was sure that they would be able to work it out. And he seemed interested in her.

She was sure that something would work itself out if it was meant to be.


	8. Sleepless

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Sleepless**

Clara laid awake.

She hadn't stopped thinking about John since their meeting. There was just something about him that didn't make any sense. Why would they chose someone older?

Realistically, she only knew about the Doctor's because of her fellow companions. She really didn't know much because they hadn't been able to tell her much. Rose obviously knew more than she was letting on, probably she couldn't tell them for whatever reason.

Maybe Martha knew more as well. They were the two that had been there the longest. She had wondered if there had been more before them but she was sure that there had been.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was just before one in the morning. She needed to sleep but she just didn't feel that tried.

There was something going on. Martha's disappearance had caused a stir between Rose and Sarah-Jane. She had been told that she had to keep an eye on everyone that goes out and not just to wait for a call to come in.

Something was happening and Clara wanted to know what Rose did.

* * *

The light turned on and Peter squinted. He stretched before entering the kitchen. He dragged his hand across his face as he filled up the kettle and put it on.

He was tired. He could feel it. But for some reason, he couldn't sleep. Clara was on his mind but it was more about the conversation that they had.

Bad memories? They were the worst. They had been replay ever since and he couldn't stop them.

He just about remembers been left on the doorstep of a foster home when he was three. He remembers being pushed around and beaten up by the older kids when he was only six. He remembers the same kids bullied him into stealing for the local shop, them pushing him in there and telling him to get it or they would make his life hell. He was only 11 and he got caught.

It didn't even stop as he got older. As the older kids left, the ones that replaced them were just more creative. The worst time was when they dragged him from his bed and stripped him before locking him outside. The care worker who had found him in the morning had been horrified and punished him without asking him for an explanation.

Then it didn't stop even when he left that place. Because it was shut down, it was easier to get lost in the system. He moved closer to where he had been born but life was harder on the streets, especially for a 16 year old. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up spending a spell in hospital because of the damage they caused.

He had hoped that the older he go the less it would happen to him. After that night, he had managed to get a job and for once he felt like his life was coming together. It wasn't the best job in the world but he had a steady income and he was grateful for the chance.

He remembered the day clearly because it was the day he decided to chance his whole career. He had saved up for a while and was just going to place a deposit down on one of the houses that he passed every day as he went to work. On the way, he was mugged and they took everything from him.

Peter sighed heavily as he brought himself out of his thoughts. Something was bound to go wrong. His life will crash around him again. He would lose his job and then his flat and then he will go back to what he used to do. It always happens when he gets himself back on his feet.

It didn't help that he thought he knew what was going on. If she was out there and making that plan work, then it shouldn't be Clara that he should be looking into. They should be paying more attention.

He stretched a bit further this time and winced, bring his hand up to his ribs. It still amazed him that after all these years, it still hurt him sometimes.

He quickly made himself a coffee before walking off to find his laptop. There was better things to do than reminisce about the past. There was nothing he could do to change it.

His eyes flicked to the piece of paper sitting next to it before picking it up. Clara wanted him to call her. It was weird to think that she … well seemed interested in him. He dragged his hand through his hair. Why would she want him?

He was much older than her and his hair had already greyed. There was nothing really about him that should have been appealing to her.

Maybe it was just a stunt that she was pulling because she knew he was a Doctor. Maybe it was her way of trying to draw him out and then run off into the sunset before deleting herself again.

He opened up the internet and tried a different approach. He had managed to work out that she was born in 1980s and that she hadn't been in the industry long, which would explain her mistakes. He couldn't place her accent at first but he now knew that she was from Blackpool.

So he typed that in, looking for any schools in the Blackpool area that would have had a student called Clara Oswald in the 90s.

There were a few pages that popped up that matched it. He opened up the Doctor's database and typed in the same search. As that took its time to load, Peter looked through what he had already found. He clicked on a number of them and searched through them as carefully as he could. He was sure that she wouldn't have changed much.

He reached the last website and clicked on it. His screen went white and it started to make a weird noise. He cursed it before tapping every key and every combination of keys he could think of, without touching the power button.

He then cursed Matt. He was the one to create the Doctor's database, security and anti-virus. He assured them all that nothing could get through it. Bearing in mind Clara got into their database a number of times, Peter wouldn't be surprised if some virus did get through.

He hit the keyboard and it went silent. The white screen flashed before a box with a cross in it came up. Peter stared at it before closing the laptop lid. He had no idea what it was but he just hoped it would stay there until he had the chance to show it to someone.


	9. Wolfy

_Thank you for reviews_

* * *

 **Wolfy**

Clara knew what route she was taking. She knew which cameras she should be looking at. She knew that she had to make sure that nothing was going to happen to Rose.

Martha's disappearance had everyone worried now and Clara needed to make sure that they didn't lose anyone else. They had to plan everything to the detail to try and minimise the risk. It had become weird not to see Martha. Clara had tried to hack into the Doctor's database to put her disappearance as one of their agenda but a new system had been put in. It wouldn't take her long to crack, she hoped.

She flicked to another screen as Rose walked out of view from the one she was looking at. A few moments later, Rose walked back into view.

All she had to do was to make sure nothing could go wrong. She was in part of the building which had little access to. As well as having the cameras open, Clara also had heat detection going to make sure that she could see if someone was following or was in the wrong place.

"So how you going to do it this time?"

Clara tore her eyes away from the screen as Rose started to pick the lock of the door she had just arrived at. "Do what this time?"

"How are you going to humiliate this version of the Doctor? If the older man is the man after you." Amy asked.

She shrugged as she looked back at the computer screen. "Don't know just yet. I am still trying to work him out."

She waited for Amy's retort. She knew she would say something about it. She turned back to her to see Amy staring at her.

"You are usually really good at working people out. This is taking you awhile."

"I know, just … he seems more complicated than everyone else."

"Or there is something that you aren't telling us."

Clara blinked at her before she returned back to the screen and Rose. It still confused her to how she felt about him. He just didn't seem like the typical type of guy that would be a Doctor. He just seemed really old fashioned and … the main fact that he could have arrested her but he hadn't.

She wondered if he was questioning why she had to be brought in and that was the reason why he hadn't made his move. But then again there had been another development.

Her phone buzzed and Amy managed to picked it up before she did.

"John Smith? Really Clara? Wait, is this the same John Smith that we think is a Doctor?"

"Can I have my phone back?" Clara asked her.

"Clara?"

"Amy, give me my phone back."

Amy slid her phone into her hand and Clara looked at the text before smiling at the emoji that he had wrongly used. It was something that she was working on.

Her eyes flicked to Amy.

"I have always had a slight soft spot for a silver fox."

"Slight?"

"You're not helping. If he is a Doctor, we can't be together."

"Why?" Amy asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Because … he is a Doctor and he is meant to be bring me in. It could never work between us. I could just see it now. Everyone would think that I was his daughter rather than his girlfriend and … it just would never work."

"You obviously like him."

Clara looked up at the computer screen and caught up with Rose. "More than I would like to admit."

Amy let out a squeal. "You should really go for it."

" _Wolf to Pond, is everything clear on the screens?"_

Clara looked over the screens going through all the cameras in the area she was in and refreshing the heat detector. "Nothing."

"Pond to Wolf, Impossible says it is clear."

" _Just it feels like someone is watching me."_

Clara motioned for Amy to bring over the microphone. "Impossible to Wolfy, everything seems fine. I have total and utter control over the cameras. If you have a bad feeling, then try and get out."

Suddenly the screen turned static and Clara was quick to try and get it all back working. She took some notice of Amy trying to reach her through the microphone but all she could really hear was her fingers on the keyboard and the blood pumping in her ears. She couldn't lose Rose. She knew too much.

Clara cheered when she managed to get a picture back but groaned as she flicked through them all trying to find her friend. She became more and more desperate until she stopped at one of the cameras.

"I think we should tell Sarah-Jane."

Amy came over and sat down next to her. "I think your right."

* * *

Sarah-Jane had taken Clara's seat which she was happy about. After all that happened, she couldn't sit down. She paced and bit at the skin around her thumb nail as she waited for Sarah-Jane to say something.

"This cannot be happening."

"Rose freaked out when Donna explained the note she left, which was that note. She said that we were all in danger and that the Doctor's need to know." Clara explained.

"Maybe it's time for the Impossible Girl to get caught." Amy suggested.

"I can't have that just yet." Sarah-Jane said.

"I can find another way to get the Doctor's attention."

"I hoped ..." Sarah-Jane started.

"You hoped what?" Amy asked.

The older woman turned to them. "What I am about to tell you, you shouldn't know. I am breaking a load of protocol to tell you this but I think that it is in your best interest to. You should understand that if I think is happening is, then we are about to enter dangerous times and you will need to be diligent. No one, and I repeat no one will be safe.

"Rose is right. The Doctor's need to know and Clara, I want you onto it as soon as possible." She paused. "It is probably the right time to tell you about the history of the Companions."


	10. Ballot

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Now who thought that they might know about the companions this chapter._

 _..._

 _Well, you're not. We are back to the Doctors._

 _There is a part of this that might not make any sense to someone that knows about computers. I just came up with the idea and now reading back it seems a bit stupid. It serves the purpose that I want it to._

 _Anyway, enough of me. On with the story._

* * *

 **Ballot**

"Trust me, this is in your best interest." Peter said as he slide his laptop out of the case.

"It better be Twelve. I have more important things to get on with." Kate replied.

Peter prayed to everything that what showed up on his screen last night would still be there now. It had taken him longer than he thought it would to get Kate, Matt and David to have a look at it at the same time. The laptop loaded up and he quickly entered his password before it logged into his account. His face fell when on the screen was the website he had hoped would come up the first time.

"And what are we meant to be looking at." Kate asked.

He quickly reloaded the page just to get the same result. "I was doing some research on the Impossible Girl. I was just trying to get more of a background around her to try and understand her a bit more. The screen when white and there was this buzzing sound before it stopped." He grabbed a piece of paper. "This came up on the screen."

He held up the paper and looked at them to try and get a reaction. Kate took it off him.

"I am not making it up." Peter added.

She looked over the paper to look at him. "It's nothing of any importance."

David opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Kate turned to him.

"Twelve, you have more important things to be worrying about then something insignificant. You cannot get distracted." She turned on her heel. "Ten, with me."

David obediently followed her. Peter watched them go.

"It is bit like a ballot isn't it?"

He turned back to see Matt sat on the edge of his desk, looking at the paper.

"Sorry."

Matt turned the paper towards him. "You know, its like that little animation that they have before a party political broadcast from one of the party." He started to click. "They have bit of paper like this floating into a ballot box."

Peter took the paper off him. "You're right."

Matt sat up a bit straighter. "Of course I am right." He slide off the table. "I will have a look at your laptop later to see what happened."

Peter caught the sleeve of his jacket as he left. "I need to ask you ..." He started before his laptop went weird again. "Blasted thing. Can't you look at it now?"

He turned back around to see that Matt had disappeared.

"I thought computers were his thing." He grumbled.

It wasn't making a noise but the screen kept flickering. He tapped the side of the screen to try and make it stop. He was actually quite glad for the distraction. It meant that he didn't have to carry on his research of Clara.

He had decided to call her and they had been texting ever since. She would tell him that he was using emjois wrong but he didn't really understand them and getting them wrong seemed to make her laugh. He loved her smile from the few times that they had met.

The computer stopped flickering and command prompt had been opened and put full screen. Peter stared at the programme. Where it said his user being John Smith, he typed hi and pressed enter just to see what would happen. It told him that it was not recognised as an internal or external command.

He had no idea what it was for and was about to close it when something came up on it.

 _C:\User\ImpossibleGirlHope I have the right computer_

Peter smiled to himself before asking who she was looking for.

 _C:\User\ImpossibleGirlTwelve_

 _C:\User\JohnSmithRight computer._

 _C:\User\ImpossibleGirlThe Doctors need to become aware._

Peter scrunched up his brow as he looked at the message. By David's reaction, he knew something was up but now when Clara was saying something was up, it worried him even more. There was something that everyone else knew but not him.

 _C:\User\JohnSmithBecome aware of what?_

 _C:\User\ImpossibleGirlHe is back_

 _C:\User\JohnSmithWho's back?_

She took a little longer to reply that time. He wondered if someone was looking over her shoulder, telling her what to write. She probably would have told him if it was as important as it sounded.

 _C:\User\ImpossibleGirlI can't say. I shouldn't even know. He will find out. We are already in danger._

 _C:\User\JohnSmithI will try and help but I will need more than that._

 _C:\User\ImpossibleGirlSorry_

Peter hunted the keyboard for the key that took a picture of the screen. He knew what it was called but when he had found it, the chat had disappeared. How was he meant to help?

Something was going on. David definitely knew what was up and he suspected that Matt might have an idea. Whatever was going on had obviously happened long before he was asked to join.

* * *

"Matt was brought in 2010."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Something is going on." Peter explained. "I have tried to look it up but … there is nothing. There were two missions which have been marked as inconclusive but I don't have the access to look at them. Matt became their youngest recruit at 27."

"Do you wish us to investigate?" Vasta asked.

"Cl… The Impossible Girl knows but cannot tell me. I need to get them to notice what she has."

"Do you want our help? I am sure we can get her here."

Peter shook his head. "She works with other people, then they will notice her disappearance and then you will have people looking for her. I think it is something I need to work out for myself."

"The homeless?"

He sighed. "When I was still up in Glasgow, I was in partnership with a woman. She talked about a plan to use the homeless as mindless slaves, placing a microchip into their brains to turn them into her soldiers. There was a man that she used to have secret meetings with. I was never allowed to attend them. I am scared that it is happening and I don't know how to sort it out or tell someone."

"Let me deal with that. Scotland yard has opened an investigate into it. I can offer my assistance to it and maybe try and drop that in."

"I cannot help but wonder if they might be connected."

"Then we may have to be looking over our shoulders more than we have been." Vastra stated.


	11. Help

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _And we are back to the companions. I think a few of you were disappointed that we weren't still with the companions last chapter._

 _And yes, I know it is a Tuesday because this story is now going to be coming out to you quicker because I have finished writing it._

* * *

 **Help**

"Why him? He won't know what is happening."

"I know."

"You should have contacted Ten." Sarah-Jane said.

"I would have but Ten didn't reply. Anyway Twelve seems inquisitive enough. It didn't help that I couldn't say much to him." Clara countered as she leant back in her chair.

"You're not meant to know." Sarah-Jane sighed. "We need to get everyone back and we need to get into a safe house. I will contact someone to make sure that we can use where I think we can go. Get Rory and River back."

Clara nodded as she left. She looked over at Amy. "I don't actually know how to take what she has told us."

"Suppose it makes sense."

"I never said that it didn't. It is just a lot to take in."

"But is what they did legal?"

"I guess." Clara said. "If no one knew what they did, then no one would be able to … well call the government out about it. It seems like they had a good enough reason to do it."

"I wish I didn't know now." Amy said thoughtfully.

Clara gave her a small smile before turning to her computer screen. She would hate to find out that she had lost Rory and River. It would only worsen their situation. She got the right radio station up before scanning the security camera's for them. The mission they were on was a routine one. It was just making sure that the building that they operated in was still safe. They were realistically only a few floors above them.

" _Centurion to Impossible, where have you been?"_ Rory's voice sounded through the radio.

"Sorry, we have had a bit of a situation. We think that you should come back. We need to regroup."

" _Firstly can you track Melody? I haven't heard anything from her for a while. She said it would be best for us to split up so it wouldn't take us as long. I told her it was a bad idea."_

Clara flicked through the camera's, trying to find the tell tell signs of River Song. There was no sign of her.

"Impossible to Centurion, I can't see her. Please get back here."

The line was silent and Clara could sense Amy's discomfort. It had seemed like they had been together forever, with Amy being the stronger one of the two. But maybe not so strong with the prospect of losing her husband, especially after what they had just been told.

"Centurion?" She asked apprehensively into the microphone.

It remained silent for a little while afterwards before cracking filled the room. Clara didn't hold her breath. She knew what it sounded like. It sounded like someone picking up the earpiece. She still remained hopeful though. Rory could have just dropped it.

" _Say something nice."_ A woman on the other end said before a high pitched noise ripped through the speakers, causing both of them to cover their ears.

Clara quickly got onto the camera's and flicked through them, trying to see anyone that could match the voice. On the camera that they must have been at, SSN had been written on in what looked like lipstick. She quickly picked up the radio again.

"Impossible to Melody, please tell me that you can hear me? Centurion has been captured."

" _Melody to Impossible, I think it is time for you to be too. If you do, say hello sweetie."_

Clara sat back in her chair. "They are just upstairs. We need to move out."

* * *

Sarah-Jane had managed to get them to the safe house. It was only her, Donna and Amy left of the original team. They had gone from laughing and joking about but as they all sat on the sofa, there was a sense of unease among them.

"I need to be caught by the Twelfth Doctor, don't I?" Clara realised, breaking the silence.

"Does seem that way." Sarah-Jane replied. "I don't know how else we are meant to fix this without them."

Clara stood up and grabbed her bag, slipping her laptop out. She walked with it to the room she was given and started to work out how she was going to get the Doctor's attention. There were many ways that she could do it but she knew that she would have to leave the safety of the house and go back to London.

If anything, she wanted to call her dad. She just wanted to hear his voice. After she had taken the job, he had been the only thing to calm her down when she got scared. She would call her Gran if she wanted a laugh.

Her thoughts turned to John and she wondered if he thought she was ignoring him. The man seemed self-conscious and if he had any doubts about what they were doing, then it wouldn't be helped by the fact that she couldn't use her phone.

She flicked through a few things on her laptop, trying to distract herself. Part of her just wanted to walk up to the Doctor's headquarters and hand herself in.

"I would want to keep in contact with you." Sarah-Jane said as she pushed open the door.

"Of course."

* * *

Peter hadn't stopped thinking about what Clara had sent him or his conversation with Vastra. He didn't want what he thought was happening to be happening. He had a part in it. He had helped them to develop it when they were stuck.

He had hoped that when he had finished what he had to do in Glasgow, it wouldn't come back to haunt him. He thought that he had destroyed her but she had obviously gone into the shadows to rebuild and start again.

He looked down at his phone on the table. He didn't know whether to be worried by the fact that Clara hadn't texted him for a while. He hoped that it meant that she and the people she worked with had gone underground. He always knew that the must be a reason for Clara to be brought in but he was still struggling to find it.

He had hoped not to join another corrupt organisation but he was scared that the Doctors were.


	12. Hacking

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Yes another chapter. We are on a three updates a week now._

 _Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

 **Hacking**

Clara had returned back to London early. She had sat down in the coffee shop, which she had bumped into Twelve in, with a cup of tea and a cake that had taken her fancy.

She was just going to make every hacking mistake possible. She had already changed her IP address so that they would be able to find her computer. She had just disabled every security programme she had ever put on it.

She looked up out of the window. The crowd of the people had calmed down as the rush of people heading to work had passed.

Clara took a bite of her cake before making sure she had the picture that she wanted to put up. She had a plan. Carefully shut down each of the Doctor's computers in turn, from One to Twelve, then she was going to place an image on their computer screens and hope that by the time she left, Twelve would be on his way after her.

She had thought long about what she was going to put up. She had mentioned to Eleven that her parents had met due to a leaf blowing out into the road and covering her dad's face. So that was what she was going with.

She opened up the programme that would help her log into the Doctor's database and started her plan.

* * *

He was onto something. He was sure of it. All he had to do was …

Peter looked disgusted as his computer screen turned off. He stared blankly at it before he turned back to the room. "My computer's gone off."

"All of them have." Someone shouted.

He looked over at Matt, who was looking a bit confused. He had obviously already had a few people shout at him if they had all gone off. Peter thought that he'd better not add to it.

"Eleven, I thought that you had solved this problem." Kate shouted as she entered.

Matt turned away from the computer he was looking at and opened up his laptop. "I thought I had. Believe me when I say that I hadn't thought of an attack like this." He said as he started to type.

He didn't know anything about computers but he got up and walked over to Matt anyway. The only person that he knew that could bypass anything that Matt had put up and that was Clara Oswald. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face before he felt his eyebrows drop. If they were in trouble, why was she hacking them.

"Coffee shop, just a few doors down."

"I know that one." Peter said as he looked at the flashing dot on Matt's computer.

"Well, at least we definitely know it is her now." Matt said pointing towards the monitor.

Peter's eyes flicked over to the other computer to see a large red ovate leaf on the screen.

"She was telling me that her parent's meet because a ..." Matt started.

"Where are you going Twelve?" Kate shouted.

Peter turned around. "What you want me to do. To get the Impossible Girl and to bring her in."

* * *

Clara turned around a few times to make sure he was following. Her heart sank a little bit at the thought that John was a Doctor. Part of her hoped that all their messages were really him but the more she thought about it, the more she thought that he was just doing it so that he could get close to her.

" _Focus, Impossible."_ Sarah-Jane hissed into her ear.

She shock her head before carrying on. She knew where she was meant to be going but was quite glad that she had been dragged out of her thoughts. She had almost walked passed were she was meant to be going.

She walked down the alley and leant against the wall at the end, waiting for him to come down.

He looked stern as he followed her in.

"Here." Clara said as she handed him her laptop.

"What are you playing at?"

She felt her heart jump. "What do you mean?"

"I was this close to getting into a folder that I was denied access to. I was almost there and then you turned off our computers. I thought that you had gone to some safe house."

"You lot need to become aware."

Peter looked at her. "And I was going to make them aware. You know more than I do. I hoped that Kate would come in screaming at me for trying to access the file rather than Matt because you had got in again."

"Just take me in."

He hesitated.

"John."

"Is it okay that I wanted to find out why they wanted you in before I actually brought you in?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why have you made so many mistakes today?" He turned away from her. "I actually took comfort in the fact that you didn't text me."

"John, just do as you are told. Take me to your headquarters."

Peter turned back to her and smiled at her. "Only if you think it will help."

* * *

"You know what she is going to say."

"Peter did have a point though." David said.

Matt looked at his friend. "I am sure you are worrying about nothing."

"Rose hasn't been home in days. I really don't think my worries are nothing."

They both turned to the screen as the door opened and Kate and Peter entered the room that Clara was in and sat down opposite her. They went through the standard procedure which Kate reading Clara her crimes.

* * *

"So why try again?" Kate asked.

Peter wanted to roll his eyes. He never realised that she was so oblivious to these things. Then he thought that maybe she wanted it to fall from Clara's mouth rather than her own.

"We needed to be noticed." Clara stated.

"Why?"

"Hello Sweetie."

* * *

Matt sat up straighter when she said that.

"Was I worrying about nothing?" David asked.

"It's our codeword."

"I could guess. We have one as well."

* * *

Clara didn't know which expression was more funny. Kate's weird look or John's eyebrows being so high on his head that she thought that they would just jump of it. She knew that she had to say it. There was a very high chance that Ten or Eleven was listening and they need their help.

"Sorry?"

John cleared his throat before ripping off a sheet of paper from the pad in front of him. She couldn't see exactly what he was drawing but had no idea what was happening when he showed it to the camera before handing it to her.

A ballot box. So he had been paying attention.

"We have lost Earth Walker, Bad Wolf, the Last Centurion and Melody." She said looking at Kate. "We only have Pond, Most Faithful and myself left. This cannot go unnoticed."

She flicked her eyes to John who just shrugged at her. It meant nothing to him but she knew it meant something to Kate and the other two watching the interview.

* * *

"Nothing to worry about?!"

"I take it back alright."

"Kate told me he couldn't come back. But he is." David said angrily. "We need to do something and do it soon."

"I agree. But it is making her agree."

* * *

"It is none of our business." Kate said.

Clara felt her eyes go wide.

"How do you do that? Your eyes inflate." John commented.

She ignored his comment. "You have been to busy following us to be blinded by the fact that he is back."

Kate stood up. "Interview ended at 14:09. Twelve?"

John stayed in his seat.

"Do my eyes inflate?" Clara said to him.

"They do. I thought that they were big before but they were massive just then."

"Twelve!"

John turned to look at Kate.

"This interview is over."

He gave her a small smile before standing up to follow his boss. Clara was grateful for what he did but there was so much more that she could think about to say. Sarah-Jane was telling her to leave it. There was a high chance that she would have a second interview and she could hopefully say more then.

"Just so you know Clara Oswald, I do not know how you know but there is one thing for certain. If we are thinking of the same person, he can't be back. It isn't possible." Kate said before she slipped out of the room.

Clara leant back in her chair and sighed with frustration.


	13. Alone

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Sorry this is a little later in the day. It has been mad at work and I almost forgot about it._

 _Plus I have also have broken my phone so I am a bit annoyed with myself at the moment._

 _Anyway there is all my drama, how about some more drama for this story._

* * *

 **Alone**

If he was sure that everyone else knew something that he didn't, he definitely knew it now. No one, save for the few receptionist that worked there, had spoken to him since he got back from the interview with Clara.

Every time he saw Matt or David, they would walk off in the different direction. He asked around about the other names but most of them shrugged them off, expect for Tom, who was called in by Kate before he could say anything.

Peter had been forced to search for them but everything was blocked or sent him back to their home screen. It was frustrating.

The only person that would tell him would be Clara but he need a pass to see her and that would have to go through Kate and he doubted that he would get one. But that wasn't going to stop him.

He would just have to use some tricks that he used in his old days.

* * *

Maybe he didn't realise how many people found him attractive. He had got talking to one of the receptionist that told him that one of the guards had called in sick and that she was about to tell Kate. He had told her that he needed to speak with her and had got the name of the guard.

Well either that or he still had the gift of the gab.

He knew that the guards had a different entrance to them and after gaining access to that area, he quickly slipped on the guard's uniform. He was quite glad that the guy was about the same build as him. He took a note of the rotation that was happening that night before finding where Clara's cell was.

He would be stationed near her cell at about 23:00.

Peter pulled down his sleeve to look at his watch. It was only half nine. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Peter was glad that no one noticed him. The guards here obviously didn't see them. One was quite happy to tell him that there was a master key to all the cells in the office and gave it to him. So there was no need for him to work out how to pick their locks.

He actually started to wonder how this organisation worked. It was no surprise if whoever was after Clara and her friends weren't part of them or just merge into being part of them.

He slipped the card out of his pocket and opened the door of the cell, closing it behind him. He was quick to take of the helmet he had to wear when she backed up against the wall.

"Don't worry, it's only me."

"Oh, yeah it's only you." She said sarcastically.

"I have already told you that you made mistakes. I know that you are clever. I know that you wouldn't get caught that easily. You know more than me."

"Well done with that."

"Who were the other people you mentioned?"

"I don't understand why you are still asking the questions." Clara said. "You know all about me because I told you. I had my suspicions that you were a Doctor but was it okay that I hoped that you wasn't."

"You want to know about me." He said, pointing to himself. "My real name is Peter Capaldi, a 56 year old Glaswegian who has no clue to what has been going on since I was chosen to be a Doctor, let alone what is happening now."

Clara dropped the eye contact before sitting down on the bed. "There is obviously only so much I can tell you."

"I understand."

"Why don't you just ask Ten and Eleven?"

"David and Matt? They won't speak to me. They keep walking off when they see me."

"David and Matt?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

He saw a moment of realisation in the smile that lit up her face.

"Oh my stars. That is probably the reason."

"Which you probably can't tell me."

"No." Clara sighed. "Look, I just need to get Kate to realise what is happening. I am sorry I cannot tell you more but I am not even meant to know what happened. I was told because the person who told me thought that is was best that I knew."

"You just need Kate to see that if you know, then something big is going on."

She tilted her head to the side. "You're an inquisitive person, aren't you?"

"I have my own observations."

"Like?"

"The homeless."

"The homeless?"

Peter sighed. "There has been a decrease of the number of homeless people on the street. I used a friend who uses the homeless as her agents to spy on you. It only came to light when that trail went cold. What are you smiling like that for?"

"You hired people to spy on me? You were really trying to do your job properly."

"Wouldn't you?"

"As I said earlier, I had hoped that you weren't a Doctor. That was the only reason I slipped up as much as I did."

"Well I was told off for getting distracted by you."

He was sure that she started to blush. He was hoping to make some amends due to how much he had lied to her. He opened his mouth to say that he may have lied about his name and job but he hadn't lied about anything in the text that he had sent her or the way he felt about her, but was stopped as the bell rang, signalling for the guards to rotate.

"I better get going." He ended up saying.

"I need Kate to listen to me."

"I will try my best to get you a second interview. I will also try to talk to David and Matt." He gave her a small smile before he slipped through the door.

He looked at his watch as he reached the place he was meant to stand. There was only five hours of his shift left. After that he had to delete the entry saying that someone had been in Clara's room. He hoped the person he was signed on for would appreciate his night work rather than sick pay.


	14. Questions

_Sorry if the last chapter isn't as good as it has been. Sunday night I was tried and annoyed with myself and I just wasn't particularly in the mood to read through the chapter._

* * *

 **Questions**

Coffee. That was what he needed. A constant stream of coffee.

His extra shift had ended at 5 and it was just enough time to go home to get changed before heading back out. He may have been a bit late due to the fact that he had fallen asleep on the sofa by accident. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Now that Clara was with them, it was back to just paperwork and sorting through a few bits and bobs. He would have to do a write up of his evidence about her but he was sure that he could get away with finding a cupboard and having a few minutes sleep in there to keep him going.

But first he had to talk to Kate. He had to get Clara that second interview. He had said that he would try.

"Twelve, this better be good." Kate said, without looking up.

"I don't understand."

She looked up at him. "What don't you understand?"

He took the seat in front of her. "Well, Clara has evaded you for so long. You have had every Doctor after her with no success. All I am saying is, it doesn't make any sense for Clara to be in our clutches unless what she is saying is true. She must have a good reason to be caught. She actually handed me her laptop."

"Twelve, we have been over this. Just because you have somehow got attached to her, what she is implying cannot be happening. I can assure you of that. You just got distracted, that's all."

Peter stood up suddenly. "Maybe. Or maybe you are the ones that are distracted." He said before he stormed out of her office.

* * *

Matt and David had still been avoiding him and so he took his chance when he spotted them together, muttering to one another. He grabbed the collar of Matt's tweed jacket and David's tie before pulling them into the closest cupboard. He stood, leaning against the door.

"Right, I know something is going on. I can bet that Kate has told you not to say anything to me so you both thought that it would be best to avoid me so you didn't have to try and make up something to tell me. Please I just want some answers."

Matt looked over at David.

Peter took this as a sign to carry on. "Why are we in danger? What have we been missing? What have we been ignoring? Who has got Clara's friends? Well I guess that whoever it is has got the people that she mentioned."

David tuned to Matt and shook his head.

"Come on. He does deserve to know." Matt argued. "He is one of us."

"Yes but we were sworn to secrecy. You were only told because of the reason you were brought in earlier."

"But if what is happening, is happening, wouldn't it be best if he knew what we were up against."

"We will be breaking protocol telling him."

"Whoever runs them must thought it to be serious enough to tell Clara."

David sighed. "Do whatever you want."

Matt turned back to Peter and opened his mouth when the alarm started to go off. Peter cursed its timing as they left the cupboard and ran towards the main room.

"Eleven! Where have you been? We need to go into lock down now." Kate shouted.

"On it." Matt said as he reached the first computer and started to type.

"What is happening?"

"We are having a breach of security." She said.

The computer next to them turned white before a ballot box appeared with a box with a cross in it.

"Eleven, is it running?"

"Yes but it is going to take some time."

"Ten, Eleven and Twelve, go down and make sure the Impossible Girl is still there. We need her."

They all when straight into action, Peter running a little faster than the other two. If there was a breach of security, they may have been after her than them, distracting them while they got her. The guards moved out of the way as they ran towards her cell. David argued that it was a different way but Peter stayed on the path he was on. He knew where it was.

One of the guard held out a key and he took it as he passed. He looked at it and saw that it was the master key that he was given last night.

He skidded as he reached her cell and placed the card against the reader, waiting for the bleep that meant it was open. It felt like it had taken an eternity when it did and Peter pushed open the door.

He hoped to see her standing there as she did last night, a worried look on her face by why he was there and he was already to say that she needed to come upstairs with him.

Peter was horrified by the fact that her tiny cell had been trashed with her gone. He looked around the cell before looking up at David. David dragged his hands down his face.

"Where's Matt?"

"I think the question to be asking is where is Clara?"

Peter turned back to the room before noticing that a sheet had been placed along the wall. He wondered how they got it up there and pulled it down with one simple motion.

"No, no, no, no." He said as he looked up at the red lipstick, saying SAY SOMETHING NICE.

He hoped that she wasn't involved. He had hoped that he had left her behind in Glasgow. But the evidence on the wall confirmed his worst fears.

She was back.

He grunted as something hit him of the back of the head and he felt himself fall.

* * *

The woman looked down at the man that had left her. She knelt down and stroked a finger along his jawline.

"Oh Peter, what you have done?"

She giggled as her men came back to get him.


	15. Answers

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _How many saw that coming? Shall we see where our heros are now._

 _And for those who have been confused by the codenames I gave the companions, let me introduce you to them._

* * *

 **Answers**

The first thing he registered was the headache that had started to form. The second thing was that he wasn't in Clara's cell. The third thing was Clara rushing towards him as he started to sit up.

"Steady on, you have only just woken up and it looks like they hit you hard. We don't need you throwing up now do we?"

He rubbed his head before he looked around the room. Matt and David was there with some other people that he tried to think where he had seen them before, remembering that they were the people that Clara was out with on the night they meet.

One of them stepped forward as Clara helped him up.

"Okay sunshine. Tell us who you are and whether you are just play with out Clara."

"Amy." Clara shot at her.

Peter's eyes flicked over to Matt, who gave him a nod. "Peter." He said apprehensively.

Amy started to sequel. "Yes, another Scot."

He didn't really know what to say or do so just nodded.

"That's Amy, her codename is Pond." Clara explained as she started to point towards her colleagues. "You have Martha, The Woman Who Walked the Earth or Earth Walker, well that's what I started to call her. It is so much easier to say over the radio. There is apparently a story behind her name in the fact that she did walk the earth but that's all I know.

"Next is Rose, Bad Wolf. I like to call her Wolfy. Rory is Amy's husband and he is known as the Last Centurion. Apparently, every time they would have a fancy dress part he would always dress as a Centurion to which Amy joked that he was the last. You have River, who is known as Melody. Her whole name is River Song. And lastly we have Donna, who is the Most Faithful Companion."

Clara turned back to Peter. "Otherwise known as the Companions."

He was trying to wrap his head around it all when River started to walk over to Matt.

"Well as he knows that now, he might as well know everything."

"What?" Peter said. "Wait did you two know about them?"

David dragged his hands down his face. "Yes we knew about them. They were a part of the Doctor's. Each Doctor would be paired with a certain Companion for a mission. It depended on the skill set of that Companion to whether they would be chosen. My 'Companions' technically are Rose, Martha and Donna."

"So why don't I know about them?"

"They were shut down after … Donna was the last official Companion. We were placed on a mission that went horribly wrong."

"They almost wiped my mind because of it." Donna mentioned

Peter scrunched up his brow. "They can't do that, can they? They can't wipe someone's mind."

David let out a nervous laugh. "Well, yes. It's the reason why you don't remember him."

"Him?"

"Anyway, I had already been commissioned at this point." Amy interrupted. "So Sarah-Jane, our sort of director, let me join anyway. The whole organisation was pushed underground. We became the hunted rather than the hunter. We still tried to help out the Doctor's while we could. I was part of Matt's team. Rory then found out what my actual job was and got dragged in. Matt was then asked to put in the computer system that he did and we needed someone that could break through it so we could do our job."

"Which leads round to me." Clara said, looking up at him. "I was never meant to be commissioned but I accidentally hacked into the Companion's database. Before you say how can you accidentally hack into a database, I was after another government page."

Peter raised his eyebrow at her. "Which government page?"

"I was trying to cancel my student loan. I didn't want it hanging around me. I joined as someone to hack into the system. I was firstly given the codename of Oswin. Oswald for the win, Oswin." Clara smiled. "Okay never mind. I was following a mission of Eleven, Amy and Rory and that was when Eleven … I mean Matt first knew of me."

"You didn't know of their real names until I said it."

"You told her our real names." David said.

"It slipped out. I went to try and get more answers from her when you two weren't talking to me. Anyway, who is he? You keep talking about him."

David looked at his fellow colleagues. "There was a … Does Harold Saxon ring a bell?"

Peter shook his head.

"He was in the running to take over the Labour party when in 2006, he organised a coup and took over the country and started to implement a harsh regime. The army couldn't stop him and many lost their lives to his plans. We managed to stop him and the decision was taken to roll out a mind-wipe of the whole nation. We were quite lucky that due to his restrictions, the news of what was happening didn't get out. You have all lost a year because of it. There is a whole year you don't remember, but some of us do.

"He hid. Well he managed to fake his death and run off. In 2010, he tried again. This time, it wasn't so destructive but we had been ready for it. He tried to do what we did to you lot and control you. He almost succeed but we stopped him again. This time, we were sure we had killed him. There was something different that time then the time before. We were sure he was gone for good."

"And he isn't?"

"Obviously not. Someone has obviously made him rise from the dead again."

Peter dragged his hand down his face as he took in everything he had been told. He looked at his hands to see red lipstick.

"Did you see what was in the cell? Before I was knocked out, there was something written on the wall."

A woman's voice filled the silence that had fallen. "Say something nice."


	16. Missy

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _To the guest reviewer. Sorry I haven't messaged you. I don't have tumblr and I didn't really understand what you were on about so I thought it would just be best for me to put it here. Firstly can I say that I feel honoured that you want to review my fic. I couldn't stop smiling after I saw your review. In answer to your question, this fic is going to be 30 chapters long. So we are just over halfway now. Hope that isn't too much of a problem._

 _Right, now on with the story._

* * *

 **Missy**

Peter was glad of where he was. His back was to the door and he didn't have to see her. He knew his life was going to take a turn for the worst and with everything going on it all pointed towards her but was it wrong for him to hope that he wouldn't see her again.

"Say something nice." Clara whispered.

He watched David's reaction. "Who are you?"

"I'm Missy."

Peter was still praying that the ground would open up and swallow him up. This was worst case scenario.

"Now, now Peter, this isn't anyway to great an old friend, is it?"

Everyone turned to look at him. David and Matt face were one of confusion but Clara's were the worst of them. She looked at him with the same look before he introduced himself properly. She had thought that he had lied to her again.

He sighed heavily before turning to her. "Missy, I thought the last time I saw you would be the last."

"Really? Didn't you think I would find you after what you did?" She said as she walked up to him. "Oh Peter, always running. You didn't have a chance."

Peter knew he should have said or done something but there wasn't really much he could do when she kissed him other than freezing to the spot.

"Oh Peter, you weren't going to get rid of me that easily." She said as she backed off. "Well, how else do you think you have got everything? Did you really think that the Doctor's found you by accident? With your past? They should have thrown you into one of their cells rather than hire you. Look at you. Conman turned agent. Now I have always had a thing about agents." She winked at him.

Missy turned around and looked around the room. "Oops, didn't they know?" She tutted before giggled. "Maybe I should leave you to explain."

The door slammed shut and the lock closing echoed around.

"What the hell was that?"

If they weren't all staring at him before, he was certain they all were now. He cursed Missy for everything but knew that it was probably part of her revenge against him.

"We hadn't asked about your past because, well we weren't going to be didn't want to nosey but I do think that needed to be noted." Matt said.

Peter looked up at them. "It's alright for you. Look at you lot. Most of you are under 30 or just into it. David and ..." He pointed toward Donna. "her are the only ones that are close to my age but even then they have both been in this industry longer than me. You have probably had everything given to you on a plate. I have worked so hard to get to the place I am right now.

"Look at you Matt. 32 and already have a brilliant career that you could leave now and never have to work again. I wish I had that opportunity when I was your age. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me and you cannot begin to understand how much I didn't want something to go wrong but something in my life always does. It always goes wrong for me."

He turned away from them all and walked towards the far corner. He sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Clara?" He heard Amy say.

* * *

Clara wanted to catch his arm as he walked off. The last part of his rant struck her and she wanted to apologise for how she was when he was looking for answers. He obviously wanted to do his job properly. He obviously wanted to make the most of the chance that he had late in his life.

"Clara?" Amy said. "He isn't worth it."

She turned to her. "Maybe he is."

"Do you really want someone who has constantly lied to you?"

"Like Matt, he was only doing his job. Come on Amy. You did tell me that I should go for it."

"And you were the one to tell me that people would see you more as father and daughter than girlfriend and boyfriend."

Clara looked back at him before joining the rest of them. There were mutters as they started to try and devise a plan to escape or at least get a message out to Kate to where they were. Her eyes kept flick over to him.

'It always go wrong for me.'

Part of her wondered how bad his life got to think that the only way for him to make a living was to be a conman. There must have been other opportunities for him but he didn't seem like the person to just let them pass him by.

Something must have happened to him to make him the person he had become. Something must have happened for him to keep it a secret.

"Clara? Can you do that?" David said

"Do what?"

"Haven't you been listening?"

"Sorry zoned out."

"If we could get you some device, could you hack into the Doctor's database as you have done so many times before?"

"Probably."

"Good so now that is sort …" David started.

Clara went back into her daydream about Peter.

* * *

He had cursed everything by the time he had noticed them all huddled around. He started to curse them as well. They had no right to judge him on his past by only a part of it. He had only done what he had because Missy had basically recruited him. She did all the dirty work while he was the front man to it all.

He wasn't proud of what he had done at all. If he had the chance to do it all over, he would have done so many things differently.

He hated the fact that he had been associated with Missy. He hated the fact that Missy had come back into his life.

Peter looked over at Clara and saw her looking at him. How many times was he going to let her down? How many times was he going to lie to her?

This was one of the reasons why he didn't let people close. It was the reason he stopped trying when he ran from Glasgow.

He didn't care what they were planning to do. If Missy was involved there was probably no way their plan would ever work. He would have to come up with his own plan. He knew how Missy worked. If it was only to prove himself to them again, he would do anything.


	17. Talk

_Thank you for the reviews_

* * *

 **Talk**

A few of them started to fall asleep and soon they had all tried to find something comfy to lie on or at least rest their head on. Clara's mind was still thinking over a few things and she was quite happy when it just ended up her and Peter being to only ones awake. She wrapped the old blanket around her as she walked over to him, making sure she didn't wake anyone in the process.

"I lied." He said as she sat down next to him.

"That I know and can understand."

"No, I lied about finding adults easier to deal with. I find no one easy to deal with. Never have done. Everyone seems to be a … pudding brain."

"Pudding brain?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"It is the best word I can think of to describe them." He paused for a moment. "You aren't one though."

The conversation died down and they sat next to each other in a comfortable silence. Clara wondered how she could get more out of him. She really wanted to know about him. The real him. She wanted to know about Peter Capaldi.

She didn't know why really. He was a conman turned agent was what Missy had said. He obviously had a dark past.

"I'm sorry if I brought back some bad memories then." She settled on saying to get the conversation started again.

He turned to look at her. "Why are you here with me? I would have thought everyone would be avoiding me now."

"Because you looked lonely."

Peter turned back to the room. "I am better off on my own."

"I would argue that."

"Everyone has left me."

"I am sure that isn't correct."

Peter chuckled. "My parents left me on the doorstep of an orphanage when I was three and I have been pushed around by people ever since." He snorted. "I have lost count of the number of times I was beaten up because I was in an orphanage or because I was softer than everyone else there. Even when I left it, nothing changed."

"I suppose the big question is how you met Missy."

He sighed heavily. "I was 30. I saw that there was someone in trouble and I went over to help. When I realised that there was a woman involved, I intervened. I just thought I was helping a woman from being attacked." He lifted up his shirt. "Just she was the one attacking the guy and I ended up being the victim. I didn't remember for a long time that she was my attacker. She managed to get me back to hers and nursed me back to health from there. I suppose that should have sent alarm bells ringing."

He stopped because he thought that she would have asked questions but was surprised as she reached out to trace her fingertips over the scar.

"I was luckily it didn't hit my kidney. I was furious when I finally remembered what happened but by that point I was wrapped around her finger. We had fallen into a relationship and then she brought me into to help her business. We were partners. I slowly began to find out what I was involved in and I couldn't allow it to continue. I wasn't going to leave Glasgow until I had put some wrongs right.

"I tried to ruin the name of our business. I tried to ruin her name. I tried to make sure that she couldn't hurt anyone else." He turned to her. "I was an old fashioned conman Clara. I conned people out of money, probably savings."

"I don't care." She whispered, surprising him.

"You should."

"No, I have thought about it. They all care because they think that you have betrayed them somehow. You haven't. You have just had to deal with the cards you were dealt. We all had the opportunity to go to uni. I went to uni to become a teacher."

"Clara."

"I just don't expect that you have had the same chances as us."

Peter sighed. "No, probably not. But why should that give me a pass for what I have done? I sold a car to someone that had no brakes. I distracted a bank manger so that someone could sneak into his office and open up the safe in there. I ..." He stopped.

"Is that why you didn't want to arrest me without a good reason?"

"We placed the blame of a burglary on some innocent person. It was all over the newspapers. He got three years for something he didn't commit. I didn't realise that she had people in the police. Maybe I still feel guilty about that."

"Maybe that makes you a better Doctor."

"A Doctor is a good man. I am not a good man."

"You try to be, well at least that is what comes across to me, and I think that's probably the point."

"Now I do."

She turned to him fully and smiled widely at him. "You know, I like broken things."

"Sorry?"

Clara really had no idea what came over her. There was no alcohol to blame and she had stopped blaming her actions on that a long time ago. She liked him. Rose's words echoed in her mind as she leant closer to him.

Of course it didn't matter that he was a Doctor. David was a Doctor. She could have her very own Doctor.

Of course it didn't matter that he was a lot older than her. She couldn't wait to see the look on Linda's face as she introduced him to her dad. It didn't matter than he was just a little older than her dad.

Of course something would work itself out. She still wanted him.

She joined their lips together. It took him a little while to react to what she was doing. She could just feel all his insecurities disappear as he raised his hands to cup her cheeks.

They could make a go of things, she was sure of it.


	18. Explanation

_We are now getting through this quite quickly._

* * *

 **Explanation**

If he wasn't still asleep, resting against her shoulder, she would have thought that last night was all a dream. Clara smiled to herself as she thought over what was said last night and what she did. They could make a go of things.

They had talked more afterwards. She had said some of the things she had wanted to say to him. He had said some things that she had wanted to hear from him. She had curled up next to him as she felt tried and felt her eyes being to close.

She hadn't been lying when she told him that she liked broken things. She had been a broken thing once. It had been hard on her when her mum died and it was probably the only reason she didn't go straight into teaching.

A few people had woken up. She had watched as David threw a look over at Peter and Matt surprised look for her to be next to him. It wasn't fair for them to judge him how they had. They had better chances than he did.

Amy came over to see her. She had given her a smile from across the room and, if anything, Clara was happy that she did come over and sit down the other side of her.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"As okay as I can be. It would be nice to have a few mattresses."

"He looks comfortable there."

Clara turned to Peter. "I am still going to go for it."

"I guessed. I doubt you were over here for any other reason."

There was a bit of noise from outside the room before the lock clunked open and light bled into the room, covering most of the cell. The last few people, who were still asleep, had woken up because of it. Peter lifted his head straight away from her shoulder.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, it's fine."

The guards marched in such a way anyone would have thought that they had been guard in the trooping of the colour. They all watched as they took ten steps into the cell to place down their next inmate, turned around before taking exactly ten steps out.

"She must have." He muttered.

"She must have what?"

Peter shot up to the door to take a look out of it before the door closed. One of the guards pushed him back in but the look of shock on his face showed that he had seen what he wanted to see. He dragged his hands down his face.

"Okay, anything you planned yesterday needs to be scrapped."

"What?" David exclaimed.

"At a guess, you were going to find some way to get Clara or Matt a device so that they could send for help before trying to escape. It won't work."

"Why?"

"Because they will intercept any message before it even leaves the corridor we are on."

A groan from the additional person made them all acknowledge his presence more.

"Chris, you are joining us too." David said.

Rose walked over to help him up. David rolled his eyes as they smiled at each other.

"Peter? What do you know?" Clara asked as she stood next to him.

"The homeless."

"Yeah, you mentioned the decrease."

"The guards are the homeless." Peter turned his attention to the room. "There was a plan to use the homeless as mindless soldiers. I never had a part in the plan … well I had hoped that I never had a part in the plan."

"Sorry? What is going on?" Chris said.

"To get you up to scratch, the person that has us captured at the moment is a woman named Missy, who I used to know. We had a business together and before I was a Doctor, I was a conman."

"Okay."

"Anyway, she kept coming to me with this device. I had no idea what it was and she told me it was some bluetooth ear piece thingy so that we could communicate better. Now I realise it wasn't. A device that I help iron out all the flaws is being used to control the guards. There was a part of it which meant that it would pick up any signal in a certain radius. I can't remember what radius but you wouldn't get a message out without them intersecting it."

"Great!" Donna said.

"He said he had no idea what it was." Clara said, defending him.

"Okay before an argument breaks out, we all know that Peter has been an idiot and he will now help us put it right." Amy said.

Peter opened his mouth to try and argue that he hadn't been an idiot but decided against it.

"Also there would be the small problem of if we could get a message out, it wouldn't get to them." Chris said, smiling widely.

"Why wouldn't it?" Martha asked.

"Matt put the Doctor's computers into lock down. No matter how good the Impossible Girl is, I was always under the impression that you couldn't get through and that the computers couldn't be rebooted up remotely."

Everyone turned to Matt.

"I may have forgotten about that part."

"So we have no plan." David said.

Clara looked up at Peter. She was sure he could have something up his sleeve but his scrunched up brow only worried her. They were stuck, in a cell, with no way of getting out.

"And that is just the way we like it." Missy said, making her presence known.

She heard Peter string of curse words as they all began to wonder how much she had heard. Missy walked into the cell as she did before.

"I forgot to thank you last time." She said to Peter. "You know, if you never tried to destroy me and my name, I would never have had to be saved from Harold. You sped up our plans of total world domination. Oops, I shouldn't have said that." She bit on her forefinger.

David groaned loudly. He had obviously hoped that he hadn't been involved and just her under his name.

"Oh, don't you worry. This is only the beginning." She smiled widely before giggling.


	19. Back

_It is really Sunday again?_

 _Right on with the story and moving the attention from the Doctors and Companions for a bit._

* * *

 **Back**

A string of curse words left her mouth as she paced up and down her office. Her parents would be shocked by the words that she was saying but they all needed to be said. Things were bad and she had no idea how she was going to get things back on track.

She had lost all her newest Doctors. They had all disappeared. The only lead that she had was 'Say Something Nice' which was written in lipstick. They had managed to work out what lipstick was used but it was one of the most popular brands and she knew it would take ages for them to check out everyone that had ever brought it.

Well, that wasn't if they were in lock down as well.

"Stop worrying Kate." Tom said as he entered her office.

"I can't. I should have listened."

Kate was more frustrated because she had let everyone down. She had taken over control of the Doctors from her father. She was sure that he would never make the mistake that she did.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Just because you didn't see it, doesn't mean that someone else wouldn't have done exactly the same."

"But they may have listened when the woman we have been wanting to speak to for a while hands herself in." She turned to look out of the window, looking out onto London. "People make mistakes but not on this scale."

"I'll second that." Sarah-Jane agreed.

"Sarah." Tom said.

"What? We are here to give her advice. My Companions have all disappeared because of it. You are lucky that most of the Doctors are still here, at her disposal. I have no one."

"We could contact old Companions."

"Like they would come back after being rejected as they were. Seen as too much trouble."

"I am sorry." Kate said as she turned back to them.

Part of her was slightly glad that the alarm went off. Not because of what it was insinuating but because she could get out of an argument with Sarah-Jane. It wasn't that she didn't like the woman, just she knew what it was like under her dad and would bring up everything that she had done wrong.

The computers had been put into lock down, but the building hadn't. They probably should have done and gone to a number of safe houses dotted around the country. Kate felt like it was her duty to make it look like the Doctors were still running and Tom had decided not to leave her side.

Now they had to get out.

Kate prayed to everything that they could get out but if they couldn't, she hoped that wherever Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve were, they could get out and save them. She hoped that the Companions were with them as well and that they would become a great team.

Why had she made the decision that the Companions were not of use to them?

A line of men stopped them in their tracks and as they turned back to the way they had just came, they watched another line block the way. They were trapped.

"They seem rather ..." Tom started.

"Robotic?" Sarah-Jane offered.

"I was going to say regimented but that could work as well."

"Robotic is probably the better word for it." Another voice joined them and started to giggle as they turned towards her.

"Who are you?" Kate asked firmly.

"Ah, that question is getting boring now. I am Missy."

"You make it sound like we should know who you are."

"I did help you with your most recent recruit."

"Twelve?"

"Peter. Twelve. Whatever you wanna call him. Do you like them?"

"Like who?"

"My men." Missy said before she tutted. "Who else would I be on about?" She walked over to them. "They are normal people under my total and utter control. I have had a while to think about what to call them. I like Cybermen most."

"Mind control I guess."

"Well you have used it in the past now, haven't you?"

Kate clenched her fists. She hated that she had to do that. People forgetting a whole year. Parents finding out that their sons and daughters have died without them being on tour. It was the best thing to do but the most morally wrong.

"You will fail." Kate said, trying to take the conversation in a different direction.

Missy laughed loudly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. We have one government building. What makes you think that the rest won't be easier?" She smiled. "Plus I have a few of your younger Doctors. There is very little you can do."

"That doesn't matter. We will still stop you."

"Oh deary me. We have a fighter. Give up because Harold Saxon is back and there is nothing you can do to stop him."

With a click of her fingers, the men started walking closer towards them

* * *

Kate was now forced to pace the cell that she had been put in. At least she had better company this time around. Someone that wouldn't judge her on her decisions. Or at least she hoped.

"So what are we going to do now?" Osgood asked.

"There is only one thing we can do. That is hope that wherever she is holding Nice, Ten, Eleven and Twelve … that they can escape from there and stop them."

"If not?"

Kate stopped for a moment. "If not, then the country is doomed."

"Are you still beating yourself up about it?"

"Osgood, I should have known what I was doing. I missed everything. I brushed off Twelve when he came about the ballot box, telling him it was nothing and then reminding Ten that there was no way that he could come back. We had his body in a bag. I can't understand how he could have done this for a second time."

"Maybe we should have our own plan anyway."

Kate looked up at her before stepping closer to her. "Do you have your phone on you?" She muttered.

Osgood stood up and got her phone out of her pocket. Kate turned her back to the door and started to dismantle the phone. She placed a chip in it from her jacket pocket before turning it back on.

"Hopefully if they do, they will use the TARDIS. We will know if they do. We will give them a couple of days. If not, we will have to come up with our own plan."


	20. Plan

**Plan**

There must be a way out. She was never one for the finer details. She would always miss something. He was always the one to see where things could go wrong. He jumped down from one of the small windows and walked over to the next one.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"She always misses something. This may look all secure but if you look hard enough, there will be a way out."

"Why don't you sit down and think about it rather than jumping around the room like a kid high on sugar?"

"I need to find it. Missy is involved with that guy that took over the country. Everything will be a hell. Missy has … very inventive ways."

"That's a question. How do you know Missy?" David asked.

"Not now Sandshoes." Peter said.

It was just one question that could be answered later. The main problem for them now was to work out what they were up to and finding out a way to stop them.

"How many times do I have to tell you? They aren't sandshoes."

"Sorry. Sandshoes?" Rose questioned.

"Peter likes to have nicknames for people. Within a few weeks of being in the office, each of the Doctors all got a nickname."

"Like what?" Clara asked looking at him.

"Ears." Peter said gesturing towards Chris. "Chinny," nodding towards Matt.

"I thought we had changed it to bowtie."

"You asked for it to be changed to bowtie. I never said that I was going to change it. Anyway everyone knows who I mean when I say Chinny."

Matt scratched his chin.

"Careful you could poke someone's eye out with that." Clara commented.

Peter snorted before turning and smiling at her.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he had not stopped thinking about the kiss that they had shared. It was the other reason why he was trying to find a way out. The sooner they stopped Missy and Harold, the sooner he could ask her out on a date or something.

Everything that had happened and the way she was with him made him believe that he had a chance with her. Maybe he was being stupid earlier on when he couldn't see what she saw in him. There was something that he had missed but she hadn't.

The doors opened and a few guards walked in to place down food and water for them. Peter rushed over to Matt's side and looked at his watch.

"Peter, please just ask rather than ripping my arm off."

"They drop off food and water at the same time everyday. That will be important to note. We could use it to our advantage."

Clara smiled. "I have never had this type of adventure."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"I was always on cameras."

"Well, Clara Oswald, the best is still yet to come."

* * *

Peter knew that they could over overwhelm the guards and once the ear pieces were out, they would be more cooperative. But the thing that they didn't want was to be wondering the base while trying to find the exit.

It meant that someone would have to do a sweep of the area. It would be great if they could just get Clara or Matt to get a blueprint of it but he knew how risky that was.

No, someone would have to leave the cell to see where all the corridors lead to.

He would have to be the one to do it.

He would do it in a heartbeat for them to get out of there, but he wondered what Clara would think of it. He hoped to wait for them all to fall asleep before he would tell her of his plan. The less that knew, the better their reaction to it.

Peter lifted up his arm and the blanket as she walked over to him.

"You have been quiet this evening."

"Is it evening?"

"I would expect it to be evening by the fact that everyone is feeling sleepy. Also it has been a few hours since they brought food."

"For all we know, it might be morning."

"Then all our body clocks are messed up." She turned to him. "Going tell me what is on your mind. A problem shared is a problem halved."

"I think I have a plan." He started.

"What are you two doing over here? Anyone would think that we all smelt or something. Come on. We are all in this together." Amy said.

"She does have a point." Clara said. "I am sure whatever you are thinking can be shared with everyone."

"Nah, it's fine. I have thought over it. It is a stupid idea."

"We need any ideas now."

"But I now know my idea won't work."

Clara raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, maybe they have an idea."

Peter followed her over to the rest of them and entertained them as they spoke of plans that he could just see massive holes in. He was actually quite glad now that he'd had the best of both worlds. Been on the good and bad sides. He knew all the traps that people could fall into.

Clara was one of the first to fall asleep. She curled up by his side and had rested her head on his shoulder. He was glad that he had taken off his jacket earlier. He managed to bundle it up before placing it under her head as he gentle placed her on the floor.

He would join her but only later that night. He needed to think over his idea. He just had to go for it really. He had already lost a few friends because of Missy and her comment about him being a conman.

But losing her made his heart hurt. He didn't want to do anything to hurt her. He had already felt like he had lied to her too many times in the short amount of time that they had known each other.

It was just one more lie to try and get them out safely.

It would have to be the route he would have to take.

He would have to make it up to her big time.


	21. Traitor

**Traitor**

Peter knew what he had to do but he still felt nervous about doing it. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that it was going to reflect badly on him. No one knew what he was planning and it meant that no one knew that he was on their side.

But he knew the importance of getting out. If they were the only ones that could stop them, then he had to burn any bridges just so they could stop them. He could just go back into the shadows and be forgotten about. Go on to his next profession. Maybe Vastra would take him on.

The guards entered and Peter calm walked up to them.

"I want to speak to Missy."

"Communication is denied." He said.

"I don't think you understand. I have come to realise that the old days were good even if we were up to no good. I don't really think the codename Doctor suits me. I think Theta Sigma was a better one. At least I knew what my place was."

The men stared at him blankly before blinking. "Come with us."

Peter let out the breath he was holding and walked towards the door. He saw their confused faces out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

"The bas ..." River started. "Actually I can't say I was totally surprised. I was waiting for that."

"Well he has made his choice now." David said as he turned from the door.

Clara wasn't sure how she felt. She thought that he was on their side. She thought that he would want to make it up to them rather than take the easier route and just give in to what they thought about him.

There was a thought that he was doing it to help them out but she quickly moved onto the next thought. He wouldn't do something like that to try and help them. He would have at least mentioned it.

"Come on." Amy said as she placed her arm around her shoulders. "I hope you don't like bad boys as well as silver foxes."

"Bad boy attitude, maybe. Actual bad boys, no."

* * *

Peter made a note of each corridor as he passed them. The building they were in was no different from any other London office building. The windows had been closed up to black them out but other than that, he was sure that once they got out of that room, it would be easy to get out.

He was shocked as the guard took out a card and swiped it before opening the door to a small garden. He squinted as the sun hit his eyes. They had been in a room with only a bulb as their own source of light. It was a big different.

The guards led him over and sat him down in the chair.

"I was wondering when you would change your mind." Missy said.

"It took me longer to realise what I had been missing."

"Tea?"

He turned to her and saw the spread on the table between them. "Yes please."

"I'll play mother." She said as stood up to pour the tea pot.

Peter knew what she would try and do but knew that he just had to focus on what he needed to do. Technically he had already done that but it seemed like he had to humour her for a bit. He never knew what he might get out of her.

"Out of everyone that I have ever worked with, you, Peter Capaldi, were the last person I thought would ever betray me."

He gave her a nervous laugh. "I … I felt betrayed by you."

"I am sure we could have talked it over rather than you destroying everything we had worked so hard to build. Theta Sigma was an extremely handsome and intelligent man."

"I am still him."

The way she looked at him showed that she believed him. They had found each other to be quite similar in some circumstances but took different in others. They kept close their similarities but that was probably the only reason he stayed for as long as he did.

He watched her as she stood up and walked around the table to him. The movement always used to excite him, but it didn't any more. When she kissed him, it didn't feel like it did in his memory. He knew that it was the same to how she always used to do it but it was just different.

If the realisation hadn't already hit, he knew, in that moment, that he had fallen for Clara Oswald. The kiss was different because it wasn't her lips on his. Missy wasn't Clara and she never would be. He hated himself for what he had done to help them out.

Missy pulled back. "I have missed you."

Peter kept her back and turned his head away as she went in for another kiss.

"Peter?"

He stood up to use his height to his advantage. This wasn't part of his plan but he shouldn't have thought that he could be with Missy for a bit in the first place. "Do you know why I felt betrayed by you first? You said we could have talked about it but I don't think we could of. I went to your aid because I thought you were in trouble. You stabbed me and took me back to your flat."

"That pretty face has got you, hasn't it?"

"No, I am talking about you."

"But Clara." Missy said. "Clara, Clara, Clara. You still don't realise how well I know you."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does. See I know that Theta Sigma died when you decided to destroy everything that we had worked for. Theta Sigma is just a memory of what you were. Like a Doctor. You'll never be a Doctor again after all this."

"That is the risk I will take."

"Are you sure that is the risk you should take?" She asked before nodding to the men behind him.

* * *

Clara looked up as Peter rolled back into the cell. She was still so conflicted by what he had done. He had betrayed them.

"Did it not go well then?" Chris asked.

Peter brushed himself off before giving a grunt in response. He rolled his shoulder as he took his spot on the other side of the room. He obviously knew where he belonged.

"You're not going to go over to him, are you?" Amy whispered to her.

"No, not this time." Clara said as she took her eyes off him.


	22. Escape

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Escape**

The more he thought over his plan now, the more worried he got that it wasn't going to work. He had complete alienated himself from the group and he would need help to take down the guards or cybermen or whatever they were called.

He walked over to Matt and looked at his watch before walking into the shadows near the door. He could see them all whispering from where they were. He couldn't care less what they were saying about him. He had been called a lot worse than what they were saying.

The door opened not two minutes later and Peter jumped one of the guards. He swung his arm around and managed to get him into a headlock. Chris ran to his aid, punching the other one square in the face before elbowing him, hitting his temple. Peter pulled up, choking the man and making him pass out.

"Part 2 done." He muttered.

"What did you do that for?" Donna asked.

"We need to get out of here. If Missy and Harold whatever his name is, is planning something, do you not think that us being here isn't part of that plan? With four people that have already defeated him twice locked up, do you not think that he would feel safe? Come on we need to get moving."

He started to strip the guard of his outer clothing and placing them over his own.

"Why should be believe you?" David asked. "I mean, you did go off with her."

Peter looked up at him. "Okay, stay here and slowly rot away. Whoever wants to help can follow, but anyone that thinks that it is a trap, you can stay. I won't make you leave."

He pulled one of the buckles before turning to leave.

* * *

She may have been the first one to have run out the door to catch up with him, if he had put this plan in place before he had said that he preferred his days with Missy.

Clara still felt torn about what he had done. She still felt like he had betrayed them.

As they all started to walk out of the cell, it left her and David. Realising that Peter probably had a point, she started to follow them.

"I would have thought you would have been one to stay." He said.

"I know what he said but he is right. Us being in here is probably part of their plan. They had removed us from the equation to make their lives easier."

David passed her as he walked out of the cell. Clara composed herself before following. She had no idea if she had made David angry from what she had said but she knew that it had made him move. He was probably one of the more important members of their team. He knew what Harold Saxon was like.

She heard Matt curse as they reached them.

"Problem?" David asked.

"Can't get through this door." Matt replied.

Clara sighed before walking over. "It is … it is swipe system, isn't it? It needs a certain code number to make it work."

Matt moved put the way and she took his spot. Her fingers glided over the keys, making light work of the system. The door soon opened and they made their way down another corridor.

She remained at the front to be able to quickly unlock the doors before everyone got to it but she kept her eyes front. She couldn't afford to get distracted by Peter at that moment.

She was quite surprised when the last door lift to a garden. Peter pulled her back as she took a step out before waving them all out.

* * *

Peter stopped Clara to make sure the coast was clear before he waved them out of the building. It was dark by now and he knew that they were all out of sync. Either that or they were always left as an afterthought.

He led them towards a gate that he had noticed and after a bit of encouragement, mainly from Chris' foot, the gate opened and they run off into the night.

They stopped at some bins to dump the stolen uniforms.

"Where now?" Rose asked.

"We could go to the TARDIS." Matt suggested.

David shook his head. "We have no idea where that could be. We need to get somewhere to be able to find that."

"A safe house." Clara offered.

"There are all outside of London. We don't know where we are." Chris said.

Peter felt like he did. He felt like he had been down this alley a number of times. He moved himself from the group as he walked over towards one of the walls. There was something carved into it and he swore that he recognised it.

An alarm suddenly sounded from the bins and they rushed over, getting the uniforms back out. They all said a curse as they realised that they had been alarmed, probably for the reason that if they had escaped and they stole them, they would be able to find them.

They dropped them and started running as a car pulled up and the cybermen started to pour out of them. Peter pushed ahead to the front and run along a very familiar path. It was only the closer that they got, that he realised where they were going.

They all had no qualms about running into the derelict building but it stopped Peter in his tracks. If Vastra was there, he would have told her that this was one of the thing he was running from. If Vastra was there, he would have told her everything that he was running from.

He was running from his past. He was running away from Missy. He was running away from this place. Every memory he had of the place came flooding back to him.

"For Christ sakes Peter." Chris said as he grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.


	23. Memories

_So they have now escaped. Now where are they?_

* * *

 **Memories**

Peter hadn't moved from the hallway after he was dragged in. A few of them had shouted at him for standing out there before going to see if there was anything for them to eat. The memories were starting to overwhelm him and he wanted to turn and run out of the door.

Missy would be better than this place. He could deal with Missy. He couldn't deal with this part of his life.

"Come on. We may think that you have betrayed us but you still need to eat." Amy said.

He kept his eyes on the floor. He couldn't move around the house. There were more memories that he was sure that would be uncovered.

He wasn't prepared for her to grab his hand and pull him towards wherever the rest of them were. He looked up to see the corridor down to the kitchen.

A flashback of him trying to help the cook out when he was six started to play in his mind. He remembered the man helping him put on an apron and helped him onto the chair. He remembered carefully cutting up the vegetables in front of him. He remembered the cook taking a cake out the oven that was meant to be for pudding.

He remembered some of the other kids coming in and taking it. He remembered trying to get it off them. He remembered them letting go and the cake going everywhere when the cook found them. He remembered getting the blame. He remembered being sent to bed before dinner.

Peter pulled his hand out of Amy's. "I'm not hungry." He said before running down the corridor.

He reached the stairs and took them two at a time. There was one place that he knew that he could calm down in. It had always been his space.

* * *

Clara started looking at the photos. There was something familiar about one of the boys in them but she just couldn't place it at that moment.

"Okay he is acting weirdly." Amy said as she entered the room.

"Just leave him. I have never understood him. He has always kept himself to himself." David told her.

Clara looked at one of the photos on the sideboard before she grabbed one, taking a closer look at it. There was a reason why Peter was acting weirdly and she had just worked it out. She hugged it to her chest as she ran out the room.

"Clara, where you going?" She heard Matt shout after her.

She didn't reply to him. She had a mission to make things up to Peter.

* * *

He smiled at his name that was put on the door. They all had it so that they couldn't change rooms so easily. They all still tried as people left. He never did. He always liked his room.

He pushed open the door and looked around. Other than the layer of dust, nothing had changed. Everything was still where he left it. He picked up the toy rocket that he was given for his tenth birthday.

Here he could forget everything that happened out there. This was the place that they didn't touch him.

He was glad that he was 16 when it was closed down. He always wanted to move up to Glasgow to restart his life. He had hoped that in Glasgow, he could leave it all behind. Just Glasgow led him back to London and then this place.

Peter sat down on the bed. Maybe he had thought that it would have been stripped out. People would have surely taken everything if they had the chance.

He looked up as there was a small knock on the door.

"I didn't realise it was in London." Clara said.

He gave her a small smile. "The reason I didn't want to come in."

"I could guess. You really need to tell them." She said as she entered the room, looking around.

He laughed as he watched her lips curl into a smile.

"I know. Stars and spaceships. I was obsessed with space as a kid. Once the wallpaper or paint was on the walls, the only reason it was changed was because you had left. From the age of five to 16 I had this room."

She started to laugh with him. "It is cute."

"It wasn't cute to a teenage boy trying to impress a girl."

He watched her place a photo frame down on his desk before she joined him on the bed. He sat back further to lean against the wall and she copied his action.

"I don't know how good this bed with be." He said.

"Might we fall through it."

"It's wooden and been here for the last four decades."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder. I just felt betrayed by you. It seems like everyone was waiting for you to join her but I always thought you'd be with us."

"I realised that we couldn't walk out of their blindly. I was quite surprised when I was taken to that garden."

"Would you have joined her side to help us escape?"

"That was the plan but I just couldn't do it."

"Why?"

"Theta Sigma was … you say that name to the right people, even in London, I am certain they will know who you are talking about. I became this person that was … not feared but known to be the best in the field. Anything you need done, we could do it."

"That wasn't the question."

"Theta Sigma was me and I was Theta. I have felt like Theta for a long time, even as a Doctor." He paused. "Until I met you. If Missy had come to London and asked for my help, I probably would have helped her. I am not Theta with you. I am … maybe for once in my life, I am Peter."

She laughed at him. "That was a long winded way of telling me that you liked me."

He took her hand into his. "I know but just being there with Missy and she trying her old tricks … it just didn't feel the same."

Clara didn't know whether to go for it as they slowly leant in. She decided against it and enjoyed how his gentle lips his lips against hers.


	24. Changes

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _On with the story, hey._

* * *

 **Changes**

He had no idea how long he had been asleep but he was sure that Clara wouldn't have stayed. Peter opened his eyes and smiled as she laid in his arms, her forehead placed against his chest. He wanted to pull her closer but didn't want to wake her in the process.

He wanted to hold her tighter. Everything about her reminded him about the first and last time that he brought a girl back. He had spent weeks building up the courage to ask both her and the careers if she would want to come over for dinner.

He had brought her up to his room when they had arrived before dinner. They were 15 and Peter had wanted to ask about to see if he could borrow someone else room to look more grown up but decided it would throw up too many questions. She had laughed at him for the room. But not how Clara had laughed.

That was the moment he probably realised that his luck was going to change. A few of the older boys entered his room, one of them swung his arm around her shoulders. It was one of the many times Peter wished that the floor would open up beneath him.

Part of him wanted to get up and lock the door. He wanted to keep the moment exactly as it was. He didn't want anyone to come and spoil it. It was just him and Clara and he just couldn't think of anything more perfect.

She started to stir and he gave her the room she need as she to wake up properly. He couldn't help but smile as she smiled up at him.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She whispered back. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have for a while. You?"

"Same really." She paused. "Why are we whispering?"

"No idea."

They started to laugh and Clara nuzzled further into his chest.

"Do you think everyone else is up?" She asked.

"I would have no idea. I haven't heard anyone."

Clara rose up onto her elbow before leaning in for a kiss. They slowly switched positions as Peter leant over her. A crack of wood stopped them in their tracks as the bed started to dip in the middle.

"Maybe on a better bed." Peter said.

They both broke out into another bout of laughter.

* * *

"Well there is certain something different about you two." Amy said as they joined them for some kind of breakfast. "Please no. Not while we were in the same house."

Clara turned to her. "Nothing like that."

"Please." Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

Everyone else only raised their eyes when Peter cleared his throat.

"Maybe there are a few things that you should know." Peter started as he explained a few things to them. "I was drop off at the doorstep of this orphanage when I was three and only left it when it was closed down when I was 16. I was basically bullied for my whole time I was here. I moved up to Glasgow at that point. I got myself a job and on a good path before I was mugged on my way to buy my first house.

"My life goes good for a period and then my luck changes and then everything goes drastically wrong. That is … that is the reason I had a massive go at you. Being a Doctor is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just feel like it has come to late or I am going to fall further than I have in the past.

"David, you asked about Missy. If you ask the right people about Theta Sigma, then you will just get how great we were together. Missy was attacking two men that I thought was attacking her. I ran into help her and in the process got stabbed. She patched me up and it took me a while to remember what happened. We had a business in crime. When I left Glasgow, I left having destroyed everything I had helped her build."

He sighed as he finished. He didn't know whether to expect a flurry of questions or silence.

Silence was what he got as everyone took in what he said.

"Did you know about Harold?" David asked.

"Never."

"We can't stay here any longer. We need to get to the TARDIS." Chris said.

"We have no idea where it could be." David reminded him.

"Where would the location be?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor's database, which is in lock down." David replied.

"Shall we see how good I am?" She said as she looked up at Peter.

* * *

Peter ran across the road and back into the old building. There was nothing there for Clara to have a go with and, as he 'knew' the area, was sent out to try and get her something to try and see if she could get into the Doctor's database.

He had managed to find a second hand electrical shop and purchased the best computer that they had.

"I hope it's alright. The guys said that the battery is knackered so you might have to plug it in."

Clara took it off him. "It should do the job."

Peter dropped down next to her as she loaded it up. There was some warning that the battery need replacing but she ignored it and booted it up. Peter got out the phone that he had purchased as well and turned it on before giving it to her to make it a hot spot.

Everything that she had said to him that she needed had gone over his head. The man in the shop had given him a weird look as he asked for what he had been told to get.

She placed the phone on his thigh when she had finished and tapped his fingers as he went to pick it up.

"Leave it there."

Matt stood behind her as they all started to move around her to see if she could do what seemed impossible.

Her fingers glided over the keys like a pianist. Peter was more engrossed by her actions that what she was actually accomplishing.

"There is a folder called TARDIS." Matt said when she seemed to slow down.

"I could ..." She whispered.

She started up again. Her fingers moving quicker than they had done. She seemed to be onto something.

"I don't have to just start up the whole database again. I can just start up part of it. If I just manage to extract the folder called TARDIS then we ..." She stopped talking as she smiled. "And there she is."

Everyone tried to take a look.

"The TARDIS is located near Kensington Palace."

"Why there?" Rory asked.

"She is placed at points in history." Chris explained.

"Queen Victoria found out she was Queen at Kensington Palace." Clara said.

"So we will make our way to Kensington Palace. We will have to split up. Missy will probably be looking for us so a smaller group would be better." David suggested.

"I am with Matt." River said straight away.

"Makes sense for Rory and I to go together." Amy said.

"Well if they are going together then it will make sense for Rose to come with me." David said.

Chris sighed as everyone calmed down. "Okay that leaves Peter, Clara, Donna, Martha and myself."

"Can I make a request?" Clara said.

"Knock yourself out."

"Can I go with Peter?" She said, resting her head on the back of the sofa to look at him.

"You can as you asked so nicely."

Peter stood up. "I am sure there must be some clothes here. Not everyone took everything. What they will be like after four decades I have no idea but it would just be worth a look." He exited the room and felt everyone follow him.


	25. TARDIS

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **TARDIS**

They all went off in separate directions. They were all going different routes and heading off at different times to get to Kensington Palace.

Peter bit his lip to stop him from smiling. All he could feel was Clara's hand in his own. Clara Oswald was holding hands with him.

It was such a small thing but for some reason it was send Peter's mind into overdrive. He had definitely never felt like this over anyone before. Missy never made his heart jump like Clara made it.

She giggled next to him before moving closer to him, holding on to his arm.

"I will be glad when we can do this for real." She told him.

"What makes you think that we aren't doing it for real now?" He said in a London accent.

"Because of that. We are John and Oswin. Not ..." She trialled off.

"What Peter and Clara?" He whispered in her ear, keeping the accent.

"Because you would be Scottish and my name would sound like some goddess."

He smiled down at her. "Really? Oswin." He said as he reverted back to his naive accent.

"You also make it sound longer than it actually is."

"We are meant to be undercover."

"Didn't mean that you had to lose the accent."

He shock his head at her.

* * *

Peter smiled as Clara jogged up the stairs. She hadn't hidden her excitement about visiting Kensington Palace. He had reminded that they went properly sightseeing and that they probably wouldn't see much of it.

They walked closer and closer to the palace. They had gotten off at tube station further away to give themselves a bit more time. Even though they couldn't really talk about themselves, Clara had mentioned that she had wanted to become a teacher and that she had a degree in English.

He had been fascinated about her life and he was more glad that she had taken the opportunities that were offered to her. He was sure that if she had the chance, she would have made a great teacher.

They slowly realised that opening the TARDIS tracker had also alerted them to the fact that they were going to find it. Cybermen lined the streets, walking in pairs as if they were policemen.

Missy and Harold must have already started their plan. No one seemed fazed by this extra security. They should have really looked on any news site to see what was going on. Peter noted to himself to do that when they reached the TARDIS.

He kept Clara close to him as they started to look for a side street to go down. He really had no idea where they were going but they needed to just keep their heads down.

Two Cybermen started walking towards them and Peter pulled Clara down the closest alleyway as they started to jog towards them. He spun her around, pushing her into the wall and kissing her before she could say anything. He heard the two men as they ran straight past them, glad that they didn't think to check that them.

He pulled back from the kiss and made sure they had gone before turning back to her.

"Sorry about that."

"No, you can do that whenever we are in danger."

He snorted. "Just didn't want to get caught."

"Where did you learn that trick from?"

"Oh Clara Oswald, I have spent my whole life trying not to get caught. I have learnt many tricks over the years and you can get quite inventive when you have to be."

"Well I will look forward to more of your ways."

Peter rested his head against the wall as she walked away from him. God that woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Peter and Clara stood for a moment as they watched people walk past a 1960s Police Box. No one seemed to notice that it was there.

"Please say you can see it."

"I think they might just be a kiosk." Peter said.

"It doesn't look like the other kiosk."

"You know I called everyone a pudding brain. I think I have just proved it."

Clara smiled up at him before they walked over it. She reached for the chain around her neck and pulled it out from under her top, revealing the key at the end of it. Each pair had been given a key so that they could get in because they had no idea who would be there first.

They both walked in and stopped in wonder.

"Go on say it." Matt said excitiedly.

Peter looked over at David as he had his mouth open.

"It's smaller on the outside." Clara said.

David had started to mouth along with her, but instead mouthed 'It's bigger on the inside.' Both of them look at her.

"Okay, that is a first." Matt replied.

Peter started to laugh. She was definitely his.

"Oh, what have you two been up to?" River said.

"Is it just you four here?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, no one else yet." David said.

"Something has gone on between them." River muttered.

"Have you looked at the news?" Peter asked, trying to brush River off. "Just we almost had a run in with a couple of Cybermen."

River stood next to Clara. "Is that what he calls it now?"

"It was only so we didn't get caught. I would have thought that you would have wanted all hands on deck rather than us be halfway back to where we have just come from." Peter said defensively.

Clara watched him as he fiddled around with a few things. She had really enjoyed the time that they had spent together and she had hoped that he would just start to relax more around the others. But River's small comments had made him bring up all his barriers again. Every time she thought that she was getting to know him better, something would happen and he would feel like a stranger again.

"Okay a few questions. A, why a police box? B, Why did everyone else walk past it? And C, how the hell is it bigger on the inside?" Clara asked.

"Matt, I will leave that to you." David asked.

Matt clapped his hands together. "Where to start?"


	26. Message

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Message**

It became apparent that most of them hadn't been in the TARDIS before but Matt still explained how it was bigger in the inside and how it moved from location to location. He had a wide smile as he did so. Peter just rolled his eyes.

Chris went over to the main console and started to type in, getting the computers up that Peter had been unsuccessful of doing. As everyone moved towards the main console to see what Chris was doing, Clara stood next to Peter. She leant into him, pushing him slightly.

"You can't be one way with me and another way with them." She said.

"I trust you. I don't know how to trust them."

"Why not?"

"I tried trusting too many people once before. It just …"

"Just lean to trust them in the same way you learnt to trust me. As you said, we need all hands on deck and we all need to know what you are thinking. You have some brilliant ideas. They won't get angry if you talk to them."

He turned to her and opened his mouth to reply.

"Guys, over here. There is a message from Kate." Martha said, waving her hand.

They both pushed themselves off the wall and all eleven of them crowded around the computer screen. Chris started the message.

" _If you are watching this message, the Doctor's HQ has been taken over. I am glad that you have got to the TARDIS Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve. If any of the Companions are there, I want to apologise to you. You tried to make us see and I was the one to bat away any concerns that you may have had._

" _If you are watching this, then the Master has taken over and rolling out any plan that he has. You will be our last chance. We need to make sure that this time he won't come back. I know I said that after last time but we need to stop him for once and for all. We cannot have another incident like this again. Keep safe Doctors and Companions."_

The message closed itself.

"Okay what now?" Amy asked.

"Is there really everything in here?" Peter asked.

"Most things, why?" Chris said.

Peter ran down the closest corridor and out of sight. Clara went to go after him to help him out but was stopped by Matt holding onto her arm.

"Leave him. I am sure he will be fine."

"I really don't understand what is wrong with him." River commented.

"He told you earlier today." Clara said, defending him.

"A bad upbringing does mean that he can act like an idiot." David said.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he is trying to hard for everything to keep going right. He is so scared of things to go wrong that he has been waiting for something to go wrong. Look what he is doing now, he is trying to prove himself."

"Why? Once you're a Doctor, you are always a Doctor." David said.

"I don't think he is proving himself to you guys. To be honest, I don't think he really cares what you think. He is proving himself, to himself. Think about it. As said, this is the best thing that has happened to him. He wants to prove to himself that he is worthy of this appointment … good luck … this chance."

They all went quiet and Clara turned around, sad to not see him there. Part of her had hoped he was the one to make them quiet rather than her words. If there was one thing that she believed in, it was him.

There was just something about him that made her like him. They had really only met a handful of times and the longest conversation that they had before everything happened was through text. She didn't know him at all but she felt like she did. She felt like she knew John. The only thing was Peter was total different from John. Peter was a lot more confident than John. Peter seemed to act first and think later while she would have had John down as a guy who would be a thinker.

She jumped as he reappeared, rolling a black board in the room.

"Don't worry, I will do all the work."

"How are we when we don't know what you are thinking?" David said.

Peter looked around the room. "We have to stop Harold and Missy. I am the only one that thinks that a floor plan of HQ is needed so that we can make a well informed plan or were you all just going to sit here and hope that everything would get sorted by itself?"

Clara looked down as she tried to stop herself from smiling. She had liked John but she had fallen in love with Peter.

"Well, one of you can make yourself useful by drawing up the floor plan of HQ or at least get it up." He said before he shot down the hall again.

Clara shouted after him to tell him to wait for her.

"See? Pudding brains." Peter said to her once she had caught up.

"I could guess that you were thinking of something."

"I have got something in mind but getting it all drawn out and written down will help me explain it."

"I was going to follow."

"I did hear what you said. How can you, Clara Oswald, know me better than I know myself?"

"Because I do know what it is like to be lost. My mum died when I was 18 and I couldn't accept it for a while."

Peter slowed down and they both stopped. He turned to her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It was hard. March of my last year at school. I had conditional offers for uni but I just didn't want to do the work or the exams. I just managed to pull myself together for the exams in June."

"I am glad you did."

"I just got into uni and I spent all my time proving to myself that I did deserve my place there. Like I said you were proving to yourself that you deserve to be a Doctor."

"I don't."

"Peter, you do. You would make a brilliant Doctor. And we would make a great team." She smiled up at him before turning her attention to the corridor. "So where are these blackboards?"

Peter turned and started to walk down the corridor again. Clara stayed in step with him as he started to explain his plan to her.


	27. HQ

_We are heading towards the end of this story :/_

* * *

 **HQ**

"We know the layout of upstairs pretty well. If anything, they will probably be running their organisation from where we all are. The downstairs bit is a bit different. It is a maze of tunnels which you could get easily lost in, which makes me think that they were designed to be like that. If we come in from this entrance ..." Peter started as he explained his plan to the group.

"Sorry, who put you in charge?" David said.

Peter turned around and looked at him. "Basically its the eyebrows."

He watched Clara bite her lip as Matt sunk into his chair.

"Anyway, if we come in from this entrance, then we can gain any uniforms that could be here. Even if it isn't a Cyberman uniform, I am sure that they would have kept on some of our guards, probably making them Cybermen. From there we would have to find out if there is a certain rota or something like that for the guards and we would have to stick to it. If not, we would have to wonder around in pairs. You can make the pairings up between you. I think we are quite lucky to have two of the youngest hackers in the country on our team. Getting everyone else out will mean breaking the locks to the cells. I am sure it wouldn't be a problem. Would it?"

"No problem." Clara said and Matt nodded in agreement.

"The only problem I could see would be being overwhelmed by the Cybermen. We have no idea what types of numbers they have and even with everyone, we could all still be recaptured by them. If we are, we will have to hope that one of us isn't and the rest of us will have to find out what they are planning." Peter finished.

"I can't see anything wrong with that." Rose commented.

"It is a bit basic." David mentioned.

"Missy was never one for the finer detail. I have no idea what Harold is like but … well at the moment it looks like Missy is running the show. She would miss the most obvious of things." Peter said.

With no other objections, Peter smiled to himself.

* * *

They had better disguises this time around. The wardrobe of the TARDIS was vast and soon they found something that they knew they would travel around London in and hopefully wouldn't be stopped.

Chris had 'flown' the TARDIS closer to the Doctor's HQ. Peter still didn't understand how it all worked and he really didn't want to here Matt explanation for, what felt like, the billionth time.

They slowly exited the box, a few at a time. Peter walked over with Clara first off so they could open the door. Once it was open, the others made their way over. Peter started to make sure everything was clear and was extremely surprised to see no one about.

He led them to the changing rooms where they started to get into a uniform. Peter was the first to finish getting changed as he had done it once before. He scanned around the room and watched Clara as she struggled with a strap. He walked over and picked it up as she threw it in frustration.

"Here." He said as he did it up.

"Thanks."

His hands lingered on her shoulder for a few moments but he dropped it off straight away when someone cleared their throat.

"Okay, Matt, take the Southern wing. David, Eastern and Chris, west. I take the North. Go with whoever you want but stay alert. We don't need to be losing anyone now." He walked over to the side and hit a locker, making it open. "Maybe we should take one of these each."

He started to hand around the walkie talkies and they all programmed it to the same station before they headed off. Peter smiled as Clara jogged to keep up with him, causing him to slow down his pace.

"This is exciting." She commented.

"This is our job." He turned to her. "I need to thank you."

"Why?"

"Because … I don't know. I just don't think I could now do this job without you by my side."

"I have been told that no Doctor should travel on their own."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I don't have to now."

She smiled widely up at him. "But if you are offering, you could take me out to dinner to thank me."

"I was going to do that anyway."

"Were you now?"

"Just … Well there has never really been the time to ask you."

"I am not fussy in any way so choosing a restaurant wouldn't be hard."

"No, I already have somewhere in mind."

"Then ask me. You don't know, I could be busy that day."

Peter stopped and pushed them into the closest cupboard as he heard the footsteps. They had sounded too regimented to be one of them. He picked up the radio.

"Cybermen in north wing." He said.

"Read that." He got a number of times but not from Chris.

"Nine? Did you get that?"

The line remained silent.

Peter looked over at Clara before placing his ear to the door, trying to hear if the coast was clear. He slowly opened the door and walked out.

"We're good."

"Yeah, maybe not the best time to ask me out for dinner."

"I promise you I will."

"I will keep you to it."

* * *

If anything, he was more scared about what was going to happen to them than finding Kate.

They had been found one by one, slowly over the course of the couple of hours they had been there. Chris, Rose, David, Donna, Martha had all been caught again. He made sure that they checked on Matt every so often to make sure they were still with them.

"Still alright Chin boy?" Clara asked.

Peter looked at her when the line remained quite.

"Eleven?" She asked again. "Pond? Centurion?"

They were both worried when nothing came back.

"Okay it's just us."

"They are knocking us off in order."

"I could guess that."

Peter looked at her. "You were the next recruited."

"I do know that."

"So we need to keep moving."

They started to walk down the corridors again, going around and around. Peter was sure that they had been in some corridors more than once. The footsteps came again and he was trying to find somewhere to hide. He picked off the grate of the air vent before offering her a leg up.

"You are not serious." She said.

"Someone needs to be out. You are the whiz kid on computers. You are going to be more use than me."

"I will never fit in there."

"Nah, you'll be fine. You built like a man."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't me in like that. You will be fine. Your hips will fit."

Clara sighed before she stepped onto his hands and pulled herself into the air vent. He replaced the air vent after she was in.

"Either follow me or try and find Kate." He called out to her.

Peter turned as the footsteps stopped and he watched as four Cybermen, two on his right and two on his left, turned and started to march down the corridor he was in. He may have been able to have passed them but he didn't even bother trying. There was no point. Clara was safe and Clara would save them.


	28. Master

_Shall we find out what has happened to the Doctors and Companions?_

* * *

 **Master**

Peter walked calmly between the four guards that were leading him to, hopefully, Missy, Harold and the others. It wasn't like it was the first time he had been arrested but it was the first time that he had been arrested by the bad guys. He had no idea what the protocol was for these things. He just hoped that he could kinda make it up as he went along.

If anything, he did feel bad for pushing Clara into the air vent. There probably wasn't much room to move about but they didn't need all of them being captured again and it was really the only option in the time that they had to do something in.

The two guards behind him grabbed his arms as the two in front stood either side of the door that they had reached.

He pulled his arms out of their grip. "I can walk myself."

"Now this must be Theta Sigma. I have heard a lot about you."

Peter looked up at the people in the room. The rest of the group had been placed to one side, all on their knees with a guard behind them. David looked like he had a black eye coming. His eyes landed on the man behind the desk, his hand placed together.

"I mean, Missy has give you such a golden review. I was really looking forward to working with you. I always wanted someone like you on my team." Harold said as he stood and walked over to him.

"I enjoy the team that I am on at the moment." Peter replied.

"What makes you think that I would have wanted you now? You're a Doctor. You go against everything that we believe. Maybe I would have if you hadn't tried to destroy the name that you had built. Yes Peter, you had built it more that Missy did."

He had tried to tell himself that he didn't, even more when he left Glasgow. Theta Sigma became the path that life seemed to want him to take. The downward spiral to nothingness. The bad guy with the bad past.

He was not Theta Sigma. He didn't have to be any more. Theta Sigma was born out of taking the path he thought he should have taken. He was a Doctor. He should have always been a Doctor.

"Where's Clara?" Missy asked.

"Clara?" Harold questioned.

"I would shoot him as an act of jealousy. She's one of the Companions. His companion to be exact."

Harold turned back to Peter. "Where is she then?"

"We split up to cover more ground."

Harold looked him up and down before taking his explanation. "Find her."

Peter was pulled over to the others and pushed onto his knees.

"Where is she?" Matt whispered.

"Honestly, I have no idea now."

* * *

"The best is still yet to come he said. I will be fine he said. Peter Capadli, you owe me big time. The restaurant you are thinking about better be bloody brilliant after this." Clara muttered to herself. "Your hips are fine. You built like a man. He has the bloody cheek."

The air vent wasn't as big as Peter must have thought it was. She was small but not that small.

"This is never, ever happening again."

She knew that they had, had worse plans but this one was really awful. She had no idea where she was going or what she was meant to do. She thought that she had heard him tell her to follow him but she had no idea of how he thought that she could do that.

No, this was the worst idea ever. He definitely owed her.

She heard someone say her name as she froze. She slowly crawled towards where it came from.

"I would shoot him as an act of jealousy. She's one of the Companions. His companion to be exact." She heard Missy say.

She crept forward a little more and was glad for a slits in the vent.

She watched a man turn to Peter. She suspected that the man was Harold Saxon. There was no one else that she thought he could be. "Where is she then?"

"We split up to cover more ground." Peter said, making it sound like what they had done.

Technically, they had. Peter wouldn't be covering much ground now but she could.

Harold looked him up and down. "Find her." He shouted.

Clara carefully moved along the vent. She had to find Kate or someone that could help her out. She was on her own and she was the only one that could help them out of there.

She stopped for a bit as she began to tire. There was probably miles to the vent and she didn't really want to crawl all the way through it or to start going around in circles.

She calmed her breathes down and listened for any sign of noise.

She moved as soon as she heard something like Kate. She couldn't tell what was said exactly was said or whether it was Kate that was said but it was something to go on. She stopped periodically to make sure she was going the right way. Every time she heard the same voice, she moved closer.

Clara stopped outside a grate and listened.

"They will be on their way."

"They entered the TARDIS. The TARDIS moved. Sorry if I am thinking the worst." Kate said.

Clara rolled her eyes before starting to tap in Morse that she was in grate and to let her out. She cursed Kate for only thinking the worse now.

"Was that the Impossible Girl?" The other woman asked.

The grate was pulled off.

"You don't actually understand how happy I am to see you." Clara said as she started to pull herself out of the vent.

"So you are all here." Kate said as she helped her out.

"In theory, yes."

"Why only in theory?"

"They are all with Missy and Harold." Clara explained. "We came to look for you and then we just started to be picked off one by one and when it was just me and Peter left … he pulled off a grate and told me to get in so that we weren't all captured and I could find you and get you out to … I don't actually know what he was thinking. He owes me big time."

"Just a small thing." The other woman said. "Oh, Osgood by the way. If you are meant to be getting us out, shouldn't you be on the other side of the door?"

"Why would I do that?" Clara said as she walked over to the door. "It is more fun from the inside. You should ask Kate. I am good."

Kate nodded at Osgood as Clara started to think about how she was going to get the door open.


	29. Defeat

_Here we are. On the penultimate chapter. And it's a long one._

 _I have literally rewritten some of this chapter this morning. Christ, it was bad._

* * *

 **Defeat**

"Ta-dah" Clara said as the door bleeped, a sign that it was open.

"How?" Kate asked, shocked that she actually did it.

"I will tell you once we have dealt with Missy and Harold." She popped her head out of the door and looked down the corridor. She listened out of the tell-tale sign of the Cybermen. "I think we are good."

They stepped out of the cell. The Cybermen were looking for her. She had no idea how long it had been since she stumbled upon Harold giving the command that she was to be found. They walked down the corridor and Clara stuck her head around, still concerned that there was nobody about.

"Maybe we should get the other Doctors out." Kate suggested.

"That will take too long. We just need to stop them." Clara said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

Clara pondered on it for a bit. She remembered what Peter said about the radius that the Cybermen's earpiece would work in. If she could just shut it off, then it would just be Missy and Harold. They could get them with.

"Is there any chance that we could find out what room they are in?"

"We would need to boot up the system to see what computers were on." Osgood said.

"That isn't too hard."

* * *

His thighs were burning. He had no idea how the rest of them weren't squirming around trying to find a more comfortable position. He thought maybe it was just his old age.

He really wanted to know what Harold and Missy was looking on the computer screen in front of them. It was obviously something important because they had been hunched over for so long, muttering to each other. He had no idea why they were still in the same room as them. Maybe after last time, they wanted to keep a close eye on them.

They all turned to the door as it opened and two guards entered.

"We can't find the female." One of them said.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Harold said, standing up.

"We cannot find the female you identify as Clara Oswald."

Harold turned to Peter. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea."

Both Harold walked towards him, picking him up off the floor and pinning him against the wall.

"I am not going to repeat myself. Where is she?"

"I don't know how you expect me to know about her whereabouts when I have been in here. She can move without me knowing about it. Your guards are obviously in need of an upgrade."

Harold pushed him further into the wall. "Tell me old man. Where is she?"

"I have no idea."

He had worse but it still didn't stop his body react as Harold punched him.

"Harold." Missy said before stepping back slightly. "We don't want to be hurting him now. He could still be important."

"He needs to tell me where Clara is."

"Her codename is the Impossible Girl. She has hidden from us. What makes you think that you could find her sooner than us?" Peter said.

"Because I can and will. I am the Master."

"Oh, and the Impossible Girl does it again."

* * *

She slowly opened the door to the back of the room. She could see the back of Harold and Missy. Clara was quite glad that they hadn't noticed the door opening.

The guards walked in to tell Harold that she couldn't be found. They were useless and she was quite glad for that. Even though it isn't what she wanted as a distraction she was quite glad when Harold and Missy walked away from the computer.

She quickly pressed a button. She preyed that Osgood had got it right and smiled to herself as the Cybermen 'powered down'. Neither Missy or Harold seemed to notice that as they questioned Peter over her whereabouts. She sat down on the chair and gently started to type, attempting to make as little noise as possible.

She made sure that all Cybermen units were down before seeing what they were planning. She sifted through a few bits before seeing that they had aimed all of Britian's nuclear weapons at the most powerful countries in the world and blackmailed them. She tried to stop them but it was password protected. She had little idea what the password could be.

She grimaced as Harold punched Peter. She looked at the others. Most of them looked shocked to see her there.

"Because I can and will. I am the Master." Harold shouted.

Clara smiled before typing master as the password. She smiled as it worked and the missiles were called off.

"Oh, and the Impossible Girl does it."

Harold turned to her and she waved at him.

"Been looking for me. Now let me tell you something, there are going to be no missiles going to Germany, USA, Russia or any other place that you blackmail. So no world domination today."

Probably the worse thing that Harold could have done was let go of Peter. He flung himself forward as he took a step towards Clara. Harold easily rolled him off. It gave Kate and Osgood enough time to run in.

"This is where it ends Harold." Kate said, holding her gun up to him.

Harold got up and brushed himself off. "Really I have a whole army when most of your soldiers are tied up. Guards, get them."

Clara bit her lip and Peter started laughing from his place on the floor. Harold looked around, noting the smiles on everyone's face.

"Oh the Impossible Girl indeed." Peter said.

"Harold." Missy said. "We need to go."

Missy quickly took off. She ran out the door closest to her and started to make her way through the corridors of the Doctor's HQ.

It took Harold slightly longer to realise why they were all smiling. By that point, Osgood had untied David, who had ran up to him, not allowing him to go for a third time.

"Not so powerful now are you?" David said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and began to tell him his rights.

Peter smiled at Clara after she untied him.

"Missy?" She asked.

"Come on." Peter said as he rushed towards the the door, shouting over his shoulder what he was going to do.

She rushed after him to help him out. She felt good as she kept up with him.

"You run like a penguin."

"Now probably isn't the time to take the mick out of my running."

It was like they were still playing her game, like she was allowing them to see her a few times but never properly getting her. Peter knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to find an easy way out. Lock down had caused all the main entrances to close up. They moved deep into the building, ending up where the cells were.

Peter stopped as Missy stopped down a corridor. She turned and faced him.

"Was it because we were too good together or was it because we were too bad together?" She asked.

"Was what?"

"Why everything went wrong. Peter, Peter, Peter." She paused for a moment. "Say something nice."

Peter dragged his hand down his face. He knew what she was going to do. She was going to leave him with a choice, to either keep following her to arrest her or just to let her go.

"You won." He said after a while.

"I know."She said, giving him a knowing smile. She turned to move down the corridor to leave.

"You can't let her go." Clara said as she joined them. "After everything that has happened. Are you really going to let her go?"

"Depends what you are talking about."

"She could have killed millions of people."

"I know." Peter said.

They both looked up at Missy, quite surprised that she was still there.

"I know that you aren't Theta Sigma. I know that you have regrets about the things that you were involved in. But you weren't involved in this. You had no idea." Clara reached for his hand. "This is you, being a Doctor. This is me, being your Companion. This is Missy, being a Master."

* * *

They rejoined the others and told them that they had lost Missy. It wasn't really strictly true. Peter knew that Missy would always find away to make mischief of herself and would probably find some way out of any cell they would put her in. It was really no excuse but he knew that she would owe him now. If they needed help, he would be able to call on her.

Clara punched him in the arm once they had broken off from the group.

"What was that for?" He said.

"You owe me big time."

"The vent? You were the perfect height for the vent. See you are fine."

"You didn't know that for sure. I could have had claustrophobia. And I was not the perfect height. It was small in there."

"Well you don't and you are fine."

Clara opened her mouth to argue another point.

"Just kiss already." Matt shouted at them.

They both turned to him before back at each other. Peter smiled down at her and she couldn't help but copy it. They could really work well together. This partnership was going to be good.


	30. Together

_Thank you for all the reviews and support. I am glad that you all have enjoyed it._

 _Unfortunately guys, this is the last chapter of this story._

 _On another note as well, I am thinking about taking a break from uploading to Fanfiction. I have been struggling with writing and only writing because I have to or otherwise I can't post. I don't want to get into forcing myself to write just to keep up. So will be still writing but any full length story won''t be up until the new year. I am also in my final year of university and I really need to focus on that rather than fandom related stuff._

 _I will be back with Yes Sir and Why Can't You Love Me Like He Does? on the 10th and 15th of January 2017, respectively, at the earliest._

 _So on with the last chapter._

* * *

 **Together**

"Really? You? Theta Sigma?"

"Now you understand why I was running."

"That is a lot to run from."

"And that is why the past did catch me up. It is all behind me now. I can finally move on from Glasgow."

"I never thought that you were Theta Sigma." Vastra said.

Peter smiled at her. "Were is the best term to use. No, I am not Theta any more. I am a Doctor. One of the Doctors. The Twelfth Doctor to be exact. And I have a Companion to be by my side, helping me out."

"You must bring her round. Ever since you asked for me to find out about the Impossible Girl, I have wanted to met her. I trust that she is the Impossible Girl."

"Yes, she is the Impossible Girl. Might bring her around if we need you for out next mission whenever that will be." He looked at his watch. "I should probably get going. I am going to be late."

"Thank you for bring me back my network. It has been hard to find out any information."

"I am just glad that they aren't mindless slaves." He said, standing up.

"Doctor." Vastra said, nodding towards him.

"Vastra."

* * *

Peter couldn't help but smile at the sheer mass of people that were in the office.

After their help with bring down Missy and Harold, Kate had reinstated the Companions as part of the Doctor's branch, stating that they were as important as the Doctors. She had also apologised for any harm that had come to them because she had neglected them.

With them being reinstated, older Companions to the older Doctors came back. He now knew the reason why the building was so big. There were so many faces that he had yet to met and he was excited for the new atmosphere in the office.

If anything, from what he read, this was what being a Doctor meant. It meant helping people and making sure that the country was safe but there was also another side of it. The Doctors and Companions were meant to be like a family. This was his family. He had finally found somewhere he belonged. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go.

New job. New family. New girlfriend.

He scanned the room as he looked for Clara. He felt a little bad as he did leave the flat that morning without telling her but he didn't know how to explain where he was going. It wasn't like Vastra was on the wrong side of the law but just she used techniques that some didn't approve of.

Peter had managed to make it up to her for pushing her into the air vent. The place that he had chosen had blown her away and he had thought that she had forgiven before he had taken her out to dinner. There was one thing he just couldn't get over and it was kissing her. It just always took his breath and any coherent thoughts away.

"Peter. Peter. I need you to me someone." Tom shouted to him.

"Calm down Scarfy." Peter said as he walked over to him.

"This is Sarah-Jane Smith. She was the head of the Companions when they were underground."

"Glad to meet you Sarah-Jane. I tell you what you did a brilliant job with the Companions."

"I am glad someone appreciated what I did for those girls and guy."

Peter looked around. "Yeah, I have never seen so many women in here. It will be a nice change."

"Hey you grey-haired stick-insect."

He turned around to see Clara.

"Come on. Kate wants to see us. I am so glad you are so tall." She said.

He shook his head before holding his hand out to Sarah-Jane. "It was good to meet you. Sorry, duty calls."

"Where have you been? What time did you get up this morning?" She asked.

"I had to see a friend."

"What friend?"

"The friend I sent to get some information about you. I had some explaining to do to her. She wants to met you."

"I would like to met her as well if she take my man from me before I wake up."

"Someone sounds jealous."

"You left before I woke up. I had no idea where you were. Sorry for worrying, I won't next time."

Peter just smiled and shook his head. "Any more details as to why Kate needs us?"

"I think it could be a new mission."

"Good, I haven't been out for a while. I hope I get the best companion for the job. I would want someone really capable."

She gave him a shove.

"You know I mean you. You are the only companion that I would ever want. You would have to move planet to get away from me and even then it would only be until I found out the secret of space travel."

Her lips started to curl up into a smile before she turned to him. "By your side is the only place I would want to be."

"Good, because you are stuck with me."

"Together? That is how we are going to do everything. Right?"

"Together."

They stopped outside Kate's office and Peter gave her a quick kiss before opening the door for her.

"Ladies first."

"You are such a gentleman."

"I try."

"Twelve, Impossible Girl, please sit down."

They took their places in front of her desk.

"I hope that you are well rested from your little break."

Peter looked at Clara. "Yeah, we are up for it."

"Great. Now your next mission is ..."


End file.
